


Moving On

by Slyther1nM1nds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, Gen, Godfather Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Harry and Draco friends, Harry is Lord Black, Harry is Lord Potter, Headmaster Harry Potter, Heir of Hogwarts Founders, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Politcal Harry, Slytherin Harry, Smart Harry Potter, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyther1nM1nds/pseuds/Slyther1nM1nds
Summary: Harry defeats Voldemort in fifth year and now it is time to move on with his life.





	1. The End of an Era

Harrisons heart thudded in his chest, as he watched Sirius fall through the veil, that was everyone of his family gone, Remus had died earlier that year in a death eater raid. He saw Bellatrix rushing through the open door and knew to keep up with his masks he would need to follow the bitch like a rash Gryffindor, it was the last thing he wanted to do. As he rushed through the door, he met mercury eyes behind a deatheater mask, they were watching him with concern and he shook his head discreetly, telling Lucius not to break his cover. He made his way through the long corridor following the mad cackling laughter, he threw a stunning spell at Bellatrix’s back knowing that he could not use any of his nastier spells. “Potty has no one left, he is all alone in the big bad world” she crooned sneering at him as she dodged the spell. That was when he felt it; Voldemorts presence strummed though the atrium. He turned and met bright crimson eyes. Harrison knew he could end this now, he had created a spell to destroy all of Voldemorts soul at once, including the many Horcruxes, but to beat Voldemort he would need to drop his masks and if he succeeded he would not be able to hide behind his masks again. He thought of Lucius, Narcissa and Draco, Lucius was forced by Dumbledore to spy for the light, he manipulated the man by threatening Draco and Narcissa. These thoughts strengthened his resolve and he quickly stunned and bound Bellatrix, not taking his eyes off of Voldemort. “Hello Tom.” He said softly, discreetly putting up shields, stopping anyone from coming within a four metre circumference of them.  
“Potter.” Voldemort spat. The man began to raise his wand, probably to Crucio Harrison, but Harrison was quicker and quickly disarmed him, thus getting around the problem of brother wands. He then bound Voldemort in chains and walked calmly towards him.  
“You really are stupid, you know that? You sprout off Pureblood supremacy, but you are a HALFBLOOD. I know about the Horcrux’s Tom, if I thought you were crazy before that, I changed my mind, you have to be brainless to split your soul once, let alone seven times, but I know something you don’t.” Harrison let Voldemort glare at him for five seconds before he continued, as he began to speak again he saw Dumbledore come into the room and approach them, but he was stopped by the shields … perfect timing Harrison thought “You see Tom, your soul was so unstable when you came to kill me, that when the killing curse rebounded and hit you, it splintered the remaining piece of your soul and it attached itself to mine,” Harrison turned to look at a rapidly paling Dumbledore before continuing “The great Albus Dumbledore knew this of course, but instead of looking for a solution like a normal human being, he decided that I would sacrifice myself and then he would get control of my six now seven Lordships. So there I was a little first year finding out I am Harry the human Horcrux and that the great Leader of the light wasn’t going to help me, but I am rather clever, much cleverer than either of you anyway. I found a way to remove the shard of soul to an object, it was painful but it worked so now I just had to figure out how to get rid of you Tom. I decided to create a spell that would reverse the splitting of the soul, the pain of that happening would stop the heart and you would die. As such a heinous act is needed to create one, it needed to be a purely good act to negate them … Love.” Harrison smirked at the headmaster and a struggling Tom Riddle “Say goodbye Tom.” He said softly as he aimed his wand “ Sanitas est.” A bright white light flashed around the room, hitting Voldemort in the chest, Harrison watched in morbid fascination as Voldemort writhed on the ground, he watched as one of the men who was intent on destroying his life ceased to exist. When Voldemort had stopped moving, Harrison turned and strode towards Dumbledore “ I would be careful about how you interfere in any future happenings involving me Albus, I could destroy your reputation with what I know,” he hissed in the mans face and watched in satisfaction as the man paled and nodded. Harrison stepped back as the Minister and Aurors flooed into the Atrium, Cornelius Fudge paled when he saw the man everyone knew as Voldemort, dead on the floor, the ministry had been denying his return for a year and now there was undeniable proof, and now Potter had destroyed him.  
“Ah Harry, my dear boy, I see you have destroyed Voldemort again, but I think that as people did not know he had returned we keep it quiet!” Harrison sneered silently at the man as he caught Amelia Bones’ eye and held her gaze for a fraction of a second trying to convey the importance of what was about to happen, she nodded discreetly and Harrison continued.  
“Really Minister, I am surprised you are not trying to crucio me, not only have I just proved the ministry wrong, I have personally just killed your master.” Fudge paled rapidly and started backing away, Amelia signalled to the Aurors to detain him and Harrison strode forwards, ripping the Ministers left sleeve of his robe and exposing the dark mark.  
Amelia gasped, Fudge had been a deatheater, “Arrest him.” She said sharply. Harrison strode forward and whispered in her ear “There are twenty deatheaters in the anti chamber down the hall, I will need to meet with you about two of them, I would be grateful if you could detain them and I will see you shortly, I just have to collect someone from Hogwarts, I will also give you a statement about tonight.” Amelia nodded and Harrison strode away from the scene barely glancing a silent Dumbledore and the dead Dark Lord, he strode to a floo grate and said clearly “Ravenclaw heir rooms … Treasure.” He stepped out into an opulently furnished room, the colours were Royal Blue and Bronze, he quickly hurried out of the portrait hole and disillusioned himself, he didn’t have time to be stopped, he had too much to do. He ran down flights of stairs, straight into the dungeons and spat the password to the Slytherin common room. He reversed the spell and smiled at his true friends, immediately feeling calmer around them, he knew that half of their parents had just been arrested but there was no love between his friends and their fathers who tried to force their sons into following a psychopath. Apart from Draco that is, Draco and Lucius were exceptionally close and Harrison would use all of his power to ensure Lucius’ release, he supposed that he really had to get Snape released as well; because it was a sure thing that Dumbledore wasn’t going to help the man. He made his way over to his friends and pulled Draco to the side “You need to come with me, I just killed Voldemort and Luc and Snape were arrested, I am going to do everything I can to get them released but I may need some of your memories and … I need you with me okay?” Draco paled when he heard that his father and Severus had been captured, but he knew that Harry would help get them released, Harrison was close to Lucius and even though Severus was a complete and utter bastard towards Harrison, he was usually a decent person. When Harrison said that he needed Draco with him, he knew that something else had happened and he wondered if his best friend would get past whatever had gone wrong in his life this time. Draco nodded and they made their way out of the common room and into the Slytherin heir rooms. Harrison took hold of Draco’s arm and pulled him into the floo “Ministry Atrium, Sssnakkke” he spoke the password in Parseltongue and they were whooshed away. As they stepped out into the atrium it was empty, you would never know that two people had just died, you would never know that Harrison had just lost the last of his family. Harrison glanced at his and Draco’s clothes grimacing, they were in their uniforms and they needed to seem mature, Harry waved his hand over Draco’s uniform and it transformed into a white shirt, navy trousers and navy robe with gold detailing, he then waved his hand over himself and his clothes were transfigured into a crisp white shirt with emerald green buttons, an emerald green waistcoat with platinum buttons, an emerald green tie, emerald green slim line slacks, and an emerald green open front robe lined in platinum coloured silk which flashed as he walked swiftly through the ministry, his shiny black brogues clicking down the halls, he cast a spell which took away the messy look on his hair which he wore for his masks and styled it neatly, he would have to grow it a bit he thought absently as they reached the elevators. Draco watched in awe as his best friend performed difficult spell work wandlessly, he looked at his new clothes and shook his head, trying to clear his mind, so much had happened but he needed to help Harrison get his father out of Azkaban, then he could freak out, until then he was an Heir acting as Lord of House and he needed to remember that.  
Harrison pushed the button for level ten which held the ministers office, he knew that Amelia Bones would be there as acting Minister. The doors opened and Harrison took a deep breath to centre himself, he shot a reassuring smile at Draco before settling on a blank mask. He strode forward, and knocked on the door to the Ministers office.  
Amelia Bones started at the sharp knock to the door, tonight had been crazy but this next part would be the most important part and she knew that she needed to act very respectfully to Harrison Potter, the ministry had been denying Voldemorts return for a year and now the man dies on ministry grounds and we find out that the Minister had been a deatheater, she had a feeling that Harrison Potter would be a very important political figure in the near future and right now he had the means to drag the ministry through the mud. She flicked her wand to open the door.  
Harrison strode into the office, Draco not far behind him and bowed respectfully to the woman in front of him “Acting Minister Bones,” he greeted and had to conceal his humour as Draco choked on his spit, the teen had obviously expected Fudge.  
“Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy.” She greeted respectfully motioning to the seats in front of her desk, “Mr Potter, you said that you had to talk with me about two of the deatheaters we captured.” She prompted, hoping that quick action on this topic would start to appease the teen.  
Harrison nodded, “Yes Lord Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, they acted as spies for the light, Professor Snape defected in the first war, and went to Dumbledore who forced him to spy in return for my mothers safety and after she died, Dumbledore threatened him with Azkaban.” Amelia gasped but before she could say anything Harrison continued “Lord Malfoy also defected in the first war when he learnt how Voldemort worked, he was about to take his young family into hiding when Dumbledore stated that he would harm Draconis and Narcissa if Lucius did not spy for him, when I became friends with Draco in first year, I became quite close to Lucius and Narcissa and when Voldemort returned last year he started to pass information onto me, I have memories to provide that show these events as does Heir Malfoy. I would be most grateful if they could be released from the holding cells.” He stated formally. Amelia nodded mutely and sent off a patronus to ask an auror to bring up Snape and Malfoy. She couldn’t get passed the fact that Dumbledore had put two people in such danger.  
“What do you propose we do about Dumbledore?” She asked.  
Harrison sighed, “It will have to be handled carefully, at the minute his name provides a lot of security for him, defeater of Grindelwald and Order of Merlin first class. I have the information needed to ruin his name and put doubts into the publics mind, it will take time, but we have that now Voldemort is out of the picture, he has done a lot more than I have told you, I will sort him out, leave him to me.” At Amelia’s hesitant look he added in a sharp voice “Call it reimbursement for slander. It will all be done legally I assure you.” Amelia nodded quickly, as Lucius and Snape were led into the room by an auror who was immediately dismissed. Draco was up and out of his seat immediately and rushing into his Fathers arms that hugged his son tightly.  
Lucius let his son go and quickly searched out Harrison, what he saw made his heart ache, Harrisons face was the perfect aristocratic mask, but his eyes were full of grief and despair, he made to move towards him but at Harrisons discreet shake of the head he stopped and looked towards Amelia who looked dead on her feet “Lord Malfoy, Professor Snape, I am sorry it took so long to get you released, but I had to know the full details, before you leave I just need a statement from Mr Potter about tonight.” Harrison nodded and began to explain about the prophecy and about how Voldemort had Horcruxes, he then went on to explain the spell and about how it would not harm anyone else, only someone who created Horcruxes in the extreme Voldemort had, he explained about Sirius and provided evidence to clear his name, stating that he would personally catch Peter Pettigrew and bring him to the ministry once the holidays started. Draco started to speak when Harrison told of Sirius’ death but one look form his father stopped him. Lastly he put his wand to his head and conjured a flask, providing memories that related to everything they had spoken about. “That all seems in order. Thank you Mr Potter, I will be in touch about any awards.” At Harrisons grimace she smirked “I look forward to meeting you under better circumstances.” Harrison replied in kind and stood up, straightening his robes with a flick of his wrist, the four men all bowed respectfully to Minister Bones before making their way out of the office, Harrison brought up the rear, casting a shielding spell around all four of them, he knew their were deatheaters in the ministry.  
In the elevator he stopped Draco and Lucius from asking questions with a look and then said “I am going to Sal’s rooms Draco, I need to stop off somewhere on the way so you will probably be there first, go in I will remove the Dark marks when I get there … keep your head of house away from my potions.” He said trying to lighten the mood, Snape had been staring at him continuously and Lucius was looking at him like he was about to break down. Now wasn’t the time for that and Luc should know that he had enough control over himself to stop things like that happening.  
“Harrison are you sure you should be going anywhere tonight?” Lucius said softly, placing a hand on Harrison’s shoulder, trying to get the teen who was like a second son to meet his eyes.  
“I need to sort Dumbledore out, he will be trying to manipulate things to get things his way, I need to ensure that your bat gets to keep his job, as much as he moans about it I can see that he enjoys teaching. After I have dealt with your Dark Marks I have a meeting with dear Rita, she can publish the story everyone will want to know, I can control her, which means I can control what gets said. None of this can wait.” He said softly, Lucius sighed, knowing that Harrison was right, but he knew that Harrisons occulemency shields were fully up and that when he let them down the boy would be overcome with emotions that he didn’t know how to deal with “Go with Draco Luc, keep your pet bat away from my things, there are calming draughts in the cupboard above the bathroom sink for when he comes out of the shock … Draco tell Sal I got rid of the blight on the family tree and that I will talk with him tomorrow.” Draco nodded before Harrison apparated away. Draco looked at his Father, hoping that the man would have an idea about what to do about Harrison. The man just looked concerned as he took an unresponsive Snape’s arm and flooed to the potion master’s quarters. He looked to Draco, who took the hint and started leading him out of the rooms and down a long corridor, further into the dungeons, they stopped outside a portrait of a aristocratic man who looked strikingly alike to Harrison “Hello Sal.” Draco said brightly.  
“Hello Draconis, Snakelet is not in at the minute.” The man informed them.  
Draco shuffled nervously “I know … Harrison wanted me to inform you that he got rid of the blight on the family tree.” Salazar gasped suddenly fearing that Harrison would not be returning.  
“And where is my Grandson that he cannot inform me of this himself?” he asked trying to keep his voice even.  
“He is visiting Dumbledore.” Draco mumbled and Salazar hissed sharply “I am worried about him Sal, Sirius … Sirius died, Bellatrix killed him.” Salazar stopped hissing and looked into Draco’s eyes, hoping it was some twisted joke.  
“Shit” he said simply, knowing that his Grandson would be feeling lost, he swung open the portrait allowing the three guests inside, before he set off towards the Ravenclaw heir rooms, knowing that Rowena would want to know about Harrison.  
Meanwhile in the room, Lucius shoved Severus on the sofa and looked around the room which was decorated in Blacks, Greens and Silvers, Draco seemed to know the rooms well and quickly went to get a calming draught as Severus started to move around on the sofa. He quickly got the potions master to swallow the potion and explained that Harrison had gotten them released and that he was ensuring that Severus got to keep his job. Snape sneered at the mention of Harrison and Lucius felt like hitting him around the head “Severus this is the person that just saved you from years in Azkaban despite your despicable treatment of him, when Dumbledore was about to let you rot.” He snapped and Severus looked slightly cowed for a minute before his mask was back in place. They waited another ten minutes before the floo flared and Harrison stepped out, looking tired but smug.  
“Right.” He said “ I will get rid of the dark marks, but there will be no questions tonight or until we break up, Summer you have free reign if you can find me. Snape you still have your job, try not to terrorize the firsties too much.” Snape glared at him and Harrison just sneered back. “Winky! Snitch! Marauder! Zar!” he called his four house elves. The four house elves popped in, and bowed, their smart uniforms surprising the other occupants, they were wearing a dark green shirt, black trousers, black robe and black shoes “Winky, you will find a beetle on the Astronomy tower, bring it to me, Zar stop Dumbledore leaving the castle until I say otherwise, Marauder go to Grimauld place, inform Kreacher he will either toe the line or he can join the heads on the wall, unlike Sirius I have no desire to house a disloyal house elf, if he needs it provide the uniform, then shut the place up I will not be going there for the foreseeable future, move Buckbeak to the stables of Slytherin Manor and instruct Rein to look after him. Snitch bring four firewhisky’s and then prepare tea for two and bring up the contract I had prepared for Rita.” They all smiled at him and bowed popping away to do their respective tasks. Harrison sighed and slipped off his robe before slumping in the armchair and grabbing a firewhisky when snitch popped them on the table, he cast a refilling charm on his and downed the first one relishing in the burn it brought. “Luc we have spoken about this process before, I will perform it on you first to reassure Professor Snape that I am not going to murder him.” Both Harrison and Lucius stood up and Lucius bared his left arm, Harrison spoke lowly, his voice comforting “Think of Narcissa and Draco, allow your love for them to fill you up, focus on them Lucius, raise your occulemency shields to block everything else out.” When Luc’s eyes glazed over Harrison placed his hand over the mark muttering in Parseltongue, there was a bright flash and then Lucius came out of his meditative state and stared in awe at his bare forearm, he pulled Harrison into a hug and murmured thanks into the boys ear, Harrison smiled charmingly and mock bowed. He turned to Severus and motioned for him to stand up, the man grumbled, but he stood up and took Lucius’ place, baring his arm “I need you to forget this is me okay, you hate me and you cant be feeling that when I take away the mark,” Harrison said softly his voice lulling “Close your eyes, you are in your personal lab, you are on your own, you know what you are doing, you are in control.” Harrison could feel that Severus was still tense so he changed tact, “A woman with red hair and striking green eyes walks in the room, she has forgiven you for you previous actions, you are still best friends, the marauders apologised, let your feelings towards her fill you up, focus on the green eyes, what they make you feel.” Severus was completely relaxed and Harrison performed the ritual. Snape felt Harrison’s magic tingle over his arm and opened his eyes to see Harrison stepping back and slipping into his chair, obviously not expecting Snape to say thank you. Severus felt mildly irritated that the boy didn’t think him polite enough to show thanks when it was required, but then he remembered how he had treated the boy in the past and decided it was the boys right to think lowly of him “Thank you” he said trying to get the green gaze to lock on his, Harrison nodded but would not look at him directly, probably a side effect of the occulemency lessons Snape thought slowly. Harrison downed another two firewhisky’s listening to the others talking before Winky popped in holding a beetle “I know it seems rude, but I need you to leave I have an urgent meeting.” Harrison said not taking his eyes off of the beetle, Draco and Snape stood to leave but Luc looked like he was about to protest, not wanting to leave Harrison tonight “I will visit in the holidays Luc, do not let Cissa see that worried look in your eyes she wouldn’t let me out of her sight for years!” Lucius smirked and began thinking that might be a great idea, “Draco, take the bat and your father and leave, tell the others I will see them tomorrow, after I have rid of the Weasel and the Know-It-All,” Draco nodded as Lucius hugged Harrison.  
Harrison’s meeting with Rita went well, they agreed on an article about the defeat of Voldemort and then Harrison brought up the contract, explaining that he was going to bring down Dumbledore and would be employing her to write some articles. Once she had left, Harrison, sat and stared into the fire wondering if after all he had lost, if his life was worth living, in less than a week he would be back at the Dursley’s, but this year he would not be staying there, he no longer needed the blood protection, he would rather be dead than stay where Dumbledore paid people to abuse him. He would need to go to Gringotts and claim his Lordships, which would mean he could then claim his seats on the Wizengamot, he had so much to do. He stood up and stretched, his back clicking and popping from the stress he had put his muscles through. He changed into pyjamas and flopped on the bed, not bothering to set an alarm as it was Saturday the next morning.  
Harrison awoke the next morning with a tight feeling in his chest, his breathing stuttered and he burst into tears, he had lost Sirius, he had no one left. His breathing sped up and he could feel himself struggling to breathe he accioed a calming draught and downed it, waiting for his breathing to slow, he pulled himself out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom, he got in the shower and let it wash away the grime from the previous day. When he got out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and stood in front of the mirror. In the last year he had a growth spurt, landing him at six foot, he was quite lithe, his training had left him with a six pack and his muscles were very defined but he was very slim, he had scars that littered his back from his Uncles belt, but overall he was very attractive. He stepped closer to the mirror and removed the glamour that made him look like he had a scar, he had needed Dumbledore to think he was still a Horcrux but now it was all over. He flicked his hand over his jet-black almost blue hair and grew it down so it was halfway down his neck it fell in soft waves and light wisps of hair fell as a fringe. He took off his glasses and cast the sight-correcting spell on his eyes. He then went through to his bedroom and got dressed, he pulled on a black pair of school trousers and a white shirt, he would need to get a whole new wardrobe now he was free. He pulled on his shoes and called for breakfast, not wanting to be in the Great Hall. Last night he had thought he would be able to face Weasley and Granger and tell them he had always known they were being paid to manipulate him, but now he didn’t think he could face them without killing them, so he decided to write them a letter, he then called snitch to fetch everything he owned from Gryffindor tower, he would not be staying there.


	2. Work to Do

CHAPTER TWO – SUMMER HOLIDAYS  
For the next week, Harrison tried to interact normally with his friends but it was difficult with the hype surrounding Voldemorts death. Snape kept sending him looks, and Harrison spent half of his time avoiding the man. It came to the day that they were all going home and Harrison was sat with Draco, Theo, Pansy, Daphne, Luna and Neville on the train. When they got off the train Harrison saw Lucius and Narcissa striding towards him and Draco and decided that this was going to be difficult. Narcissa pulled him into a rough hug, muttering in his ear about how thankful she was he had gotten rid of the Dark Lord and gotten Lucius out of Azkaban, she told him that everything would be alright. Lucius then pulled him into a hug and informed him that he was staying with them this summer. Harrison grimaced oh dear this would not be easy “I thank you for the offer, and I would be delighted to spend a week at the manor, however I can not stay there the whole of the holidays, I have business to conduct, I will send a letter with Mercury to inform you where I am staying.” His tone brokered no argument but Lucius and Narcissa looked like they wanted to argue he sighed and added “Please I just need some time.” They both nodded reluctantly and Harrison promised to let them know where he was staying and then left the station. He hailed the knight bus and paid for a ride to the leaky cauldron. He strode through the leaky cauldron and into Diagon Alley, he was immediately on guard, he knew that there were still death eaters on the loose, they were all laying low, but he knew that he could still be attacked, he had a way to catch them, he just needed to sort some things out first. When he was stood in front of Gringotts he stopped and stood straighter, he was once again dressed in transfigured robes, and couldn’t wait to get a proper wardrobe. He strode through the doors giving a short bow to the guards. He walked up to the first teller he saw and in fluent Gobbledegook said “I have an appointment with Ragnok Nur.” The goblins eyes widened in surprise before he grinned, which was kind of scary with all those sharp teeth, and then led Harrison down a corridor. Harrison had been in contact with Ragnok since his first year, and the director was the manager of his accounts because he was the banks most influential and important customer. The goblin showed him into an office and Harrison smiled when he saw Ragnok looking over him.  
“I hear that you have completed your task Lord Harrison James Potter Black Evans Peverell Ravenclaw Slytherin Emerys.”   
Harrison smirked at the use of his full title “I have Ragnok.” He said in Gobbledegook before continuing, “Which means we have a lot to do.” Ragnok smirked, knowing that Harrison was on a path to change their world.  
“You know you actually have to say it Harrison I cant just give them to you.”  
“Fine I Heir Harrison James Potter Black Evans Peverell Ravenclaw Slytherin Emerys, am hear to claim my Lordship rings, along with any vaults and properties that come with them.” He sighed knowing that when he received his Order of Merlin first class that he had been notified of, he would have the most pretentious name ever. Ragnok smirked and pulled out seven ring boxes from his drawer. He laid them each in front of Harrison and motioned for him to proceed. Harrison pulled forward the first box and opened it, it contained the Slytherin Lord ring which was a platinum band with a large emerald embedded in the centre, around the platinum band there were snakes engraved, which began to move as soon as he slid it on his finger, he felt the power was over him and moved onto the next box, this held the Potter ring, it was a Gold ring with small rubies embedded around the band, Harrison smiled, knowing that his father had been the last one to wear the ring and felt the ring accept his magic. He moved onto the next ring, which was the Ravenclaw ring, it was a thin bonze band with an eagle shaped sapphire embedded in it. The Evans ring was next, it was a White Gold band with diamonds embedded. The black ring was rather simple, it had a silver band and a black onyx stone. The Peverell ring was a Gold band with Amethysts embedded in the band. However Harrisons favourite ring was the Emerys ring, he knew that no one had worn the ring since Merlin himself, you not only had to be a blood descendent but you also had to have certain power levels which no one had reached since. The ring was Goblin forged Platinum which was the rarest metal in the world, the stone was shaped like a phoenix and was a firestone, firestones were incredibly rare and held healing powers. Once Harrison had accepted all his Lord rings, Ragnok passed him seven massive files which contained inventories for all his vaults, and explained that because he had accepted his Lordships he was an emancipated minor, meaning he could perform magic outside of school. They then went through all of his properties and investments, and Harrison decided that he would live in Slytherin Manor, it was a lovely place and Harrison knew he would feel comfortable their, each of the properties came with over thirty house elves and Emerys castle held one hundred and seventy House elves. Five hours later Harrison strode out of Gringotts, he had a new bank card connected to his accounts and he was tired but happy, he knew that he had to go and get a new wardrobe, however before he did he called his four original house elves and said “We will be moving into Slytherin Manor, I need you to take these files and put them in the master study, tell the house elves that there will be a full meeting when I return, make sure they all are wearing uniforms when I see them please.”   
“Yes Master Harrison” Marauder said while the others bowed, he smiled at them before they popped out and he headed to the more expensive end of the alley, he was now the richest wizard in the world, so he saw no problem splashing the cash to get what he wanted to fit his new image. He walked briskly towards a custom tailor shop and walked in. There were no other customers present but Harrison wasn’t surprised, the shop only sold custom made clothing and it was exceptionally expensive. As Harrison observed the shop an old man came out from the back. Harrison spotted him and made his way over.  
“Hello, I was wondering if you could help me?”   
“Of course young sir.” The man said leading him over to the pedestal in the centre of the room.  
“I need a whole new wardrobe, including dress robes for balls and robes that would be appropriate for the Wizengamot, I also require casual robes and clothes as well as suits appropriate for conducting business in the Muggle world. There is no budget.” The mans eyes got wider and wider and when Harrison said that there was no budget his face lit up like it was Christmas morning. “I will also need a set of robes with all my house crests on the arm.” As Harrison had stood there a tape measure flitted around him taking his measurements.   
“I see lets get started on the dress robes first then, how many will you require?”  
“Lets say twelve to begin with, all with matching waistcoats and trousers.” The man nodded taking notes.  
“What colours would you like?”  
“Three black, three dark green, two Emerald Green, two Grey and Two Navy please.”  
“How would you like the waistcoats and robe lined?”  
“All in the finest Acromantula silk, choose colours that compliment the bases.” He said decisively. The man gasped hearing that he wanted the finest silk for a lining.   
“I must ask, you do realise that this is going to be extortionate?”  
Harrison rolled his eyes and allowed his lordship rings to show on his finger, they had all morphed into one ring but he could separate them at will., he spoke in an emotionless tone “I am fully aware of how much this is going to cost, however as I am Lord Harrison James Potter Black Evans Peverell Ravenclaw Slytherin Emerys I feel certain that this wont even class as pocket change in my book.” The man stared at him in awe.  
“I apologise my Lord.” Harrsion cringed at the honorific even though he knew it was correct that he was called such, until he gave them permission to call him Harrison.  
“It is fine, I am unusually young to have such titles, please call me Harrison.”  
“Okay then, what cuts would you like?” Harrison thought for a minute, knowing he would be wearing these to balls and such.  
“All long sleeved, all of them can be of the shorter variety, coming to halfway down my calf, all of them need only have buttons to just below the waist, to show off the linings.” The shop owner smirked at that, he knew that in pureblood society you showed off your wealth as much as possible.   
“Any specific decorations you would like?” the man asked.  
“Yes on one of the green robes I would like silver snakes embroidered on the cuff and the hem, the lining should also be silver, and on one of the navy there should be bronze eagles embroidered on the cuffs and hem and the lining should be bronze. For the others … leave three of them plain but you have free rein on the others, just make sure they are … striking.”  
“Okay, I am seeing what you want, what about the cut of the trousers?”  
“Very slim line, I don’t like baggy clothes.” The man nodded adding this to his notes.  
“What kind of buttons and fastenings?”  
“Gold or platinum depending on the colour. Actually on the one with bronze lining they should be bronze.”  
“Lets move onto the Wizengamot robes shall we, how many would you like?”  
“Now these are really important, I want ten.”  
“Colours?”  
“Hmmm, two black, two navy, two grey, two bottle green and two emerald green.”  
“Matching trousers and waistcoats?”  
“Just the trousers, they will all be sleeveless, three quarter length and buttons down to the waist, a waistcoat would be pointless.”  
“Lining?”  
“You can choose, just make sure that one emerald green is lined in silver and one navy is lined in bronze, they should be lined in silk again.”  
“Buttons and fastenings?”  
“Same as before.”  
“Okay everyday robes are next, how many?”  
“Thirty please.”  
“What colours would you like?” the man asked knowing better than to question a Lord of this standing.  
“Five black, five navy, five emerald green, five bottle green, five royal blue, three dark purple and two crimson. I want Dragon hide trousers to compliment each of them.”  
“Okay and what kind of cut would you like?”  
“All of them will be open, fifteen sleeveless and twenty that come to halfway down the calf. Any others should be full sleeve and full length, mx it up a bit.”  
“Any details you want added?”  
“No I think they will be nice plain, and with simple linings, still of the silk but matching colours please.”  
“Lets move onto the muggle suits then.” Harrison inwardly groaned he didn’t want to have to spend money on this, but some of his businesses were run in the muggle world, meaning he would have to spend time in said world. “How many would you like?”  
“Six please, two black, two navy and two grey all with waistcoats, gold or platinum buttons please, silk lining in white.” The man looked at Harrison sensing that he did not really want to be going into the muggle world, but not saying anything.  
“Okay then, lets talk about dress shirts, how many would you like?”  
“Lets say thirty, ten in black, twenty in white, made of the finest materials you can find, you can choose the materials, the buttons should be hand covered and I will use cufflinks.”  
“Okay, do you want t-shirts?”  
“Yes, thirty in a variety of cuts and colours suitable for a male, make sure they are made from nice soft materials. None of them should be overly baggy, but they may be loose. Fifteen should be long sleeved.”  
“Everyday shirts?”  
“Yes please, forty, ten black, ten white, the rest in a variety of colours, normal buttons.”  
“Jeans?”  
“Yes fifteen all skinny, three black, three dark blue, three light blue, three bottle green and three crimson one pair of each colour should be ripped.”  
“Knit wear?”  
“Yes ten V-neck vests in a variety of colours, ten long sleeved V-neck jumpers in a variety of colours, ten normal jumpers in a variety of colours. All in cashmere.”  
“Do you need a muggle coat?”  
Harrison sighed “Yes, I suppose, black knee length with buttons not a zip, I want a collar.” At least he could also wear that in the wizarding world.  
“Winter cloak?”  
“I will get that another day.”  
“Summer cloak?”  
“Yes black with a hood, rather thin material with waterproof charms. Platinum fastenings.”  
“Pocket squares?”  
“Yes matching the linings, with HJP as a monogram.”  
“Ties?”  
“Yes all thin, matching the linings, give me twenty.”  
“The house crest cloak?”  
“Long sleeved black, traditional open front robe, the seven crests along the left arm, matching trousers and waistcoat, black silk lining.”  
“Do you require anything else?”  
“Yes actually, twelve pairs of pyjamas in the Acromantula silk, two emerald green, two black, two silver, two crimson and two navy, each with a matching plain cotton t-shirt to go under the silk long sleeved one, not tight, sitting on my hips, pockets on the seam, my monogram over the breast pocket. Use any decorations you want, stripes, snakes etc.”  
“Okay, anything else?”   
“Yes, thirty boxers, in the silk, half white and half black, thirty pairs of black socks, twelve pairs of white socks.” The man nodded and Harrison continued “One green silk dressing gown and one green fleece dressing gown … I also require two sets of duelling robes, made from dragon hide, loose white shirts to go under the dragon hide vests, one set in bottle green, one set in black, platinum detailing’s, long sleeved, close fitting, they should be fitted to the waist and then flaring out down to my knees, three pairs of jogging bottoms all black with matching hoodies, three white muscle t-shirts and a black leather jacket.”  
“Will that be all?” the man asked politely.  
“Yes … for now.”  
“Okay then, lets see … I can have it done in a week … it will cost twelve thousand galleons.”  
“Have it done in two days and I will give you double.” Harrison smiled as the mans eyes widened.  
“Okay then Harrison, two days, would you like to collect or me to send them?”  
“Send them please, I am not planning on coming back to the alley until I need to collect my school things.”  
“Of course … I have a feeling that you are going to cause a stir.”  
Harrison smirked and raised an eyebrow “You would be correct Mr?”  
“Mr Tyfeld Tattering, you may call me Tyfeld.”  
“Thank you for your help today Tyfeld, but I really must be going.”  
“You are welcome, enjoy the rest of your day.” Harrison nodded and strode out of the shop, he looked around the alley, deciding where to go next, when he saw a watchmaker, he really did need a watch so he walked towards the shop, as he entered, he saw that this shop made custom watches and Harrison smiled happily at the man behind the counter who said “How may I help you today sir?”  
“I require a very specialised watch.”  
“You have come to the right place then sir, come this way and we will get started, tell me your requirements.”  
“I need it to be able to change from a wristwatch to a pocket watch, I need it to be able to show planets and constellations as well as times from all over the world when requested. I would also like it to show the location of my most trusted and give off a warning if they are in danger.”  
“Okay then, that should be fine.” The man said as he sat behind the desk “Please take a seat,” the man said motioning to a chair. Harrison sat gratefully as the man said “What metal would you like as the base?”  
“Platinum, please.” Harrison answered politely.  
The man gaped slightly before answering in a shaky voice “Okay, what metal would you like the detailing’s made from?”  
“Gold.”  
“And the colour of the face?”  
“Black please”  
“Okay now would you like roman numerals or gems?”  
“I think that gems would be better, preferably emerald, slightly bigger for the important times.”  
“Okay then, the astronomy bit would work when you touched you push a button on the side, it will project an image of the solar system and constellations at the current time in just above the watch, you just have to ask for the time in a certain place for the watch to change to that time for ten seconds, just insert a hair from your most trusted and when you want to see where they are, press this button, it will heat up when they are in danger. What design would you like for the front of the pocket watch?” as the man was talking he was waving his wand in intricate patterns, constructing the watch.  
“A snake made with emeralds with onyx stones for eyes, with a phoenix and an eagle flying over it.” The man nodded and stones started placing themselves in the cover of the pocket watch.  
“Obviously you will wear it as a wristwatch for everyday wear, to change it to the pocket watch you just tap the strap with your wand.” As the man finished the watch and turned it back into the wristwatch Harrison couldn’t help but smile, it was beautiful and probably one of the most expensive watches ever made. The man stood up and walked over to Harrison, he passed him the watch and Harrison, put it on his wrist; it automatically resized to fit his slim wrist.   
“Thank you.” Harrison said smiling up at the man.  
“You are welcome, it is very rare I get to make a watch that uses so many precious metals and stones, the phoenix contains rubies and the eagle is made from bronze … I am intrigued by the mixture of animals?”  
“Ah yes I haven’t told you who I am, and I have changed a lot since I was last seen properly in public without glamours I am Lord Harrison Potter Black Evans Peverell Ravenclaw Slytherin Emerys, those three animals are included in my house crests.”  
The man gasped when he knew who he was serving and he swept into aa bow “It is a pleasure to meet you my Lord, I thank you for how you got rid of Lord Voldemort.” Harrison had to refrain from rolling his eyes.  
“Thank you, how much will the watch be?”  
“That will be five thousand galleons please.” Harrison paid and walked out the shop, straight into a shoe shop where he bought three pairs of oxfords, three pairs of brogues, two pairs of shin high lace up boots, two pairs of ankle high dragon hide boots, three pairs of converse, and five pairs of trainers. He only had one more thing to do before he went to Slytherin manor. He walked through the leaky cauldron and called the knight bus, asking to be taken to privet drive. He transfigured his clothes into black skinny jeans and a close fitting white t-shirt and changed into a pair of his shin high lace up boots. When the bus stopped he strode up the road and walked to jut in front of number four privet drive, before looking up and down the street and disillusioning himself, he then set up a charm which would inform anyone who came to contact him via owl if they wanted to arrange a meeting, however if it sensed Snape’s magical signature it would transport the man to Slytherin Manor, he knew the man would want to see him at some point, and the man had the right to know why Harrison had helped him.

It was two weeks later and Severus Snape had decided to go and see Potter to get his answers. He apparated to Privet Drive where he knew the brat stayed in the summer and strode up to number four, when a snake patronus came and looked at him before it wrapped itself around his leg and popped him away. When he opened his eyes he was in front of a beautiful stone manor, it was large and he wondered where he was, but he knew it had something to do with Potter so he strode up to the front door and knocked. A house elf opened the front door and said “Master Harrison, said that you had arrived Professor Snape, he is in the study, please follow Zippy.” Snape nodded dumbly, trying to comprehend why he could see the Slytherin crest everywhere as he followed the house elf through twisting and turning tunnels. The house elf motioned to a door and popped away. Severus took a deep breath before knocking firmly on the door.  
Harrison had been exceptionally busy for the last two weeks, he had informed the Malfoy’s about where he was staying, and he had been getting his houses in order before claiming his seats on the wizengamot after his birthday. He had woken up this morning and dressed in a white everyday shirt with the top button undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a navy blue, three quarter length sleeveless robe and matching trousers before slipping on his brown oxfords. He headed to the opulent study, it had pure white walls, and an emerald green carpet, the desk and other furniture were made from a dark oak and there were two portraits on the wall, one of Rowena Ravenclaw and one of Salazar Slytherin, the drapes were emerald green. Harrison had decided to work on the map which would show everybody with a dark mark in the world and where they were, he had taken Voldemorts wand after the battle and as it was connected to the dark mark he could use it to create the map, the only problem was that it would destroy Voldemorts wand and his because they were brother wands. He saw nothing wrong with this as he had wanted a custom wand for a long time, five hours later he had just finished the map and cleaning up the ashes from the wands when he felt the wards shift, he knew it was Snape straight away, and told Zippy to show him to the study, he heard a knock on the door. “Enter” he called, looking up from the map, where he was trying to get it to show those who willingly took the mark and those who were forced.   
Severus opened the office door and was surprised to see Harry Potter leant over a desk, concentrating on a massive bit of parchment. “Hello Professor Snape” Harrison said in an emotionless voice. Severus was startled from his observations of the boy who had changed so much since the battle with Voldemort.  
“Hello Mr Potter.” Harrison looked up and motioned to one of the green wingback chairs in front of the desk before rolling up the parchment and setting it to the side, he didn’t miss the fact that Snape was following his every movement.   
Once he had done that he let his eyes meet his professor’s before raising an eyebrow “As much as I love you sitting there staring at me, I mean I know I am good looking. I really think you are here for a reason.”  
Severus tried to stop the blush that was trying to spread to his cheeks, he really couldn’t disagree with the statement, the boy was stunning and the blatantly expensive robes complimented his body and skin tone. “Yes … Um you look different.” Harrison wanted to snort at how flustered Snape was.  
“Yes, until this year, for many different reasons I wore glamours.” Harrison watched as Snape processed the information and sat down. He called Marauder and asked for a pot of tea for two and sat there waiting for Snape to reply. Just as Severus was about to answer Rowena walked into her portrait, reminding Harrison that it wouldn’t be great if Salazar walked in on him talking to Severus, the man was very protective of Harrison and had not been impressed with how Snape treated him “Rowena, please keep Salazar busy, I don’t need him walking in on this conversation, you know how he feels about out guest at the current time, his input would be counter productive.”  
“Harrison I am Rowena Ravenclaw, do you really think I would have come here, knowing that Severus would be here without distracting Salazar, I thought my Grandson would like some moral support?” She said while glaring at Severus.  
Harrison smirked as Severus Snape squirmed in his seat, he sighed as he thought having Ro here would not be a good idea either “Actually Grandmother, I think that Professor Snape would be more comfortable if it was just us.”  
“I never said I cared what he wanted.” Rowena sneered.  
“Grandmother … this is not helping, please I will tell you later if I think you need to hear any of it.” He said softly. The woman nodded and left her portrait “I apologise Professor, Draco has told them some things that they don’t like and they are exceptionally protective of me. I have decided that since you seem to need help knowing why you came, I will answer the question I know you came for … I did not save you for any other reason than the fact that you were a spy and I knew that Dumbledore would not lift a finger to get you out of Azkaban now that Voldemort is gone for good.” Harrison said looking in the mans eyes, knowing that the man would see he was telling the truth, as Snape thought about how to answer that, a pure black owl soared through the window and landed on Harrisons desk. “Hello Mercury, what have you got for me boy?” the bird stuck out his foot, which had a letter on it. Harrison untied the letter and shooed Mercury over to his perch. “Do you mind, it is my results?” he motioned to the letter as he looked at Snape.  
“Not at all.” Severus said.  
Harrison saw the ministry seal on the envelope and knew it was his OWL results, he was excited about these, he knew he had done well.  
OWL Results For Lord Harrison James Potter Black Evans Peverell Ravenclaw Slytherin Emerys

OWL’s taken through Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry –

Subject Practical Theoretical Overall  
Potions O* O* O*   
DADA O* O* O* New record  
Transfiguration O* O* O*  
Divination O O* O*  
History of Magic --- O* O*  
COMC O* O* O*

OWL’s taken through Private Study –  
Subject Practical Theoretical Overall  
Warding O* O* O*  
Duelling O* --- O* New record  
Alchemy O* O* O* New record  
Runes --- O* O*  
Arithmancy --- O* O*  
Spellcraft O* O* O*  
Politics --- O* O* 

Congratulations Lord Harrison James Potter Black Evans Peverell Ravenclaw Slytherin Emerys, you earned thirteen OWL’s and three new records. The Ministry wishes you luck in any further Education.

Harrison smiled; he had done better than even he thought. He laid the parchment on the table and wrote a quick message to Draco and his friends asking how they had done before sending them off with Mercury.  
“How did you do?” asked Snape, he had seen the boy smile, and he wanted to know this new Harry Potter more. Harrison looked up at him and then down at the parchment before passing him the parchment. Snape looked down and gaped, the child had taken a lot of Owl’s and he had achieved O* in all of them including Potions, he had thought the child was rubbish at potions. “Mr Potter, would you care to tell me how someone who has never got above a Troll in my class, received an O*?”  
“Well … I guess it comes down to two things, masks and the fact that you are a biased prick who holds grudges.” Harrison said lightly.  
“You cannot blame your grades on me you impertinent brat.” Snape sneered, forgetting that he was supposed to be trying to talk civilly to the boy.  
Harrisons face hardened before he said “Fancy a trip down memory lane professor … Accio pensieve.” An intricate stone basin soared into the room. Harrison set it on the table before pointing his finger at his temple and drawing out some memories of potions lessons, specifically he sought out the memory of his first ever potions lesson. Severus stood, wondering what the boy wanted to show him, each put a finger to the surface and were drawn into the memory, Severus looked around his classroom and at the students, he recognised that they were in a memory of Potter’s first potions lesson, he strode up to the present Harrison who was stood behind himself looking at the parchment the child was obviously doodling on. When he reached the child, he saw that the child had been diligently taking notes before he had berated him for not paying attention, Severus flinched, he had turned into the one thing he despised … a bully. He watched memory after memory of himself berating Harrison for no reason, he saw that after the first term, the child just didn’t try, and Severus couldn’t blame him. Finally they were ejected from the pensieve and Severus slumped on his seat, he jerked when Harrison started speaking softly “You know, I don’t actually think it was your fault.”   
“Of course it is my fault, I wanted to make you suffer like your father did to me.” Severus sneered.  
“Professor, that whole thing that bullied people become bullies is a load of crap and you know it, people who are bullied whether it be emotionally or physically would never want to hurt someone else in that way … I think that you may have had compulsion charms put on you.”  
Severus’ head snapped up, why on earth would Potter think that? “Why would you think that?”   
“There are a lot of things about me that Dumbledore would not want you to pick up on, that you would have picked up on if you looked past the fact me being James Potter’s son … Of course there is one way to prove my theory.” Harrison said slowly, knowing that Snape would not want him in his head.  
“I am not letting you in my mind!” Severus exclaimed.  
“Keep your memories locked up and you shouldn’t have a problem … just let me into your mindscape.”  
“You don’t even know legilimency.” Severus commented and Harrison smirked.  
“Do not presume that you know anything about me Professor … Occulemency shields up please and 1, 2, 3, Legilemens.” Harrison glided smoothly into the professor’s mind making sure to be gentle. He looked around, it was like a potions lab, surprise that, he thought sarcastically. He saw Snape standing by a lab table and strode over “Right so, if Albus was going to hide a compulsion charm, where you would not find it, where would he put it?”  
“I don’t know isn’t that the point of you being here?” Severus sneered. Harrison ignored the man and thought about what he knew of Dumbledore.   
Severus watched as the boy’s eyes glazed over and then flashed, the boy smirked before walking over to the corner where Severus had stacked ingredients. “You hate werewolves, for obvious reasons” he added seeing that Snape was about to say something, “Werewolves are compelled by the full moon to change into a wolf, they have no choice, the wolfsbane potion allows them to keep their mind. Now my dear Professor, what is the base ingredient of wolfsbane? … Aconite.” He reached for the ingredient and looked in the jar, he grimaced at the pure unadulterated hate that had been poured into the compulsion and promptly threw the jar on the floor, breaking the compulsion. He watched, fascinated as the once dark dank lab in the professors mind brightened, the cauldrons became shiny and the floor became clean. Once Harrison was sure that the man was stable, he hastily left his mind. He took one look at Snape and called a house elf asking him for a decanter of firewhisky and two glasses. He sat and watched as Severus came out of his mind and slumped in the chair.   
“I’m so sorry.” The man choked out.  
“I would rather you didn’t apologise for things that you didn’t have a choice with.” Harrison said softly, while pouring them both three fingers of the golden liquid. He strode around the desk and passed a glass to the shaking man before he perched on the edge of the desk. “I saw that compulsion Professor, it was a nasty piece of work and was mixed with a few obliviates, I have cordoned the memories off, but if you want to see them I can release them, from what I saw they are very important.” The man took a deep breath before nodding. Harrison laid his fingers on the mans temples and softly muttered a string of Latin.  
Severus gasped as he was assaulted by new memories, Lily forgiving him for the Mudblood comment, James and his cronies apologising for bullying him, him becoming friends with them, Harrison’s birth, Harrisons christening where he was named first Godfather, looking after Harrison, Harrisons first steps, the first time he said Unc Sev and most painfully the night Lily and James died, finding Harrison and trying to take him but Dumbledore ripping the screaming child from his embrace. Severus opened his eyes to find Harrison peering curiously at him, Severus flinched when he realised how painful it must have been for Harrison being in his lessons, in the wizarding world a Godparents relationship with their Godchildren was not just spoken words, it was a bond, if the Godparent hurt the child even if it was emotionally then they would both feel pain, Severus had not felt the pain when he insulted and mocked Harry because of the compulsion charm but Harrison would have felt it, would have felt the bond lash out in warning and he wouldn’t have known why.  
“Oh God what have I done?” Severus broke down sobbing and Harrison had no idea what to do.  
“Look I don’t hold it against you, you didn’t know, Dumbledore no matter what people say about him isn’t the doddering old fool, he is selfish and manipulative and as much as this sounds harsh, to him all of us are chess pieces on the board that is life, some are more important than others but in the end we are all disposable … at least according to him. We haven’t had the best of relationships but it wasn’t either of our faults.” Harrison smiled when he saw Severus look up at him with hope. “Would you like to stay for dinner, I am sure that the elves would like someone else to cook for.” Severus accepted the offer and Harrison called a house elf to inform them of the guest. After that Harrison looked at Severus briefly before sitting down behind his desk “You may still feel some of the effects of the compulsion for the next week or so, it should be lessened because of the new memories, I have a potion that would stop any effects, however it is completely up to you whether you take it.” Severus looked at him unsurely, and Harrison could tell it wasn’t due to the compulsion but because of the fact that he had never seen Harrison brew anything correctly. Harrison called a house elf to bring the potion and said, “I will drink half and we can wait ten minutes, to show you that there are no detrimental effects okay?”   
Severus thought for a minute before saying “It doesn’t have any negative effects for someone who hasn’t been under charms?”   
“Nothing I can’t handle I will take a neutraliser when I have assured you that it isn’t poison.” Harrison said before necking half the potion. He grimaced at the taste before saying “Unfortunately because of the runespore scales I cant improve the taste, so it tastes like goblin piss I’m afraid.”  
Severus chuckled and said “Have a lot experience with that flavour do you Harrison?”  
“Of course I have had your potions from the infirmary.” Harrison smirked at Severus’ faux indignation, he could feel himself beginning to sweat as the potion tried to find remnants of charms, they waited ten minutes while Harrison explained the brewing process of the potion “If you add Hellbore, instead of crushed beetles it becomes an explosive … found that out the hard way.” After ten minutes Harrison passed Severus the potion with a raised eyebrow and the man downed the potion while Harrison downed the neutraliser. Severus felt relief as the last of the compulsion charm left his system, he felt the Godfather bond open up and peace he hadn’t felt in years. When he opened his eyes he realised that he must have closed them for a lot longer than he thought, he could see that it was now dark outside the window, and Harrison was once again studying the parchment.   
“What is that?” he asked wondering what had captured Harrisons attention so fully. Harrison’s head snapped up, the boy had obviously forgotten he was there.  
“This is how I am going to capture Pettigrew, I will then copy it and give a the copy to the ministry.” He turned the parchment around so that Severus could see the parchment. Severus studied the parchment in awe, wondering how a fifteen year old had created something so intricate.   
“What do the different colours mean?” he asked.  
“The black ones are people that took the mark willingly and the green ones are people that were either imperiused or compelled through … other means.” Severus glanced at Harrison and they both knew he meant torture.   
“What is your plan about Pettigrew?” he didn’t really want his Godson anywhere near the snivelling rat.  
“He, he will be easy, he owes me a life debt, I will just call him here and attach a portkey to him after dosing him with my untraceable, everlasting veritaserum. In fact, I think that will be a nice after dinner activity.” Harrison glanced at his watch before saying “Dinner will be ready, if you will follow me to the dining room,” they strode into a new room and Severus gasped, it was massive, there were two places set and Harrison took his place at the head of the table, once Severus was seated Harrison tapped the table and food appeared on their plates, it was beautiful chicken pie with steamed vegetables and gravy. After a few minutes of eating in comfortable silence Severus asked a question, which had been bothering him since, he arrived.  
“Where are we?”   
Harrison smirked before answering “A dining room.”  
Severus smiled and said “Haha very funny now actually answer the question.”  
“We are in Slytherin Manor,”   
Severus gaped before asking “Why?”  
“I claimed my lordships and decided this would be where I wanted to live.”  
“And what exactly is your title?”  
Harrison smirked at this and raised and eyebrow before straightening his back and brushing invisible lint off his robes “I am Lord Harrison James Potter Black Evans Peverell Ravenclaw Slytherin Emerys. Potter, Emerys and Ravenclaw from my father, Black from Sirius, Peverell, Slytherin and Evans from my Mother.”  
Severus was sure he looked like a goldfish and didn’t blame Harrison for laughing at the look that must be on his face “Why didn’t your parents take all of their titles?”  
“Funnily enough I didn’t ask them that in the year that I knew them.” Harrison said sarcastically. Severus mock glared at him and Harrison laughed before continuing, “From what I know, father couldn’t claim the Ravenclaw and Emerys lines because of power levels, I am not saying he was weak but you have to have a massive amount of power to be able to claim the Emerys Lordship, and Rowena was very specific about the IQ of her heir, he wouldn’t have even known about them, Mother just was never tested, she assumed she was a Muggleborn but actually she was from a squib line.”  
“It makes me wander how as heir to Slytherin and Ravenclaw you ended up as a Gryffindor?”  
“That is rather an easy question to answer, I knew that I needed to act a certain way until I had defeated Voldemort and everyone expected me to be put in Gryffindor, Tavin, the sorting hat wanted me in Slytherin.”  
Severus was doing an imitation of a Goldfish again “You were meant to be in my house?”  
Harrison smirked before saying “Yes, I have very good masks, don’t you think?”  
“Yes, which means it doesn’t make sense that you couldn’t learn occulemency.”  
“Oh Severus, I do know Occulemency, in fact, now that we have finished the main course why don’t you try to get in my mind to see my memories, I will let you into my mindscape and you can see if you can find any memories.”  
Severus turned to look fully at Harrison and whispered “Legilemens,” he eased himself into his Godsons mind, taking care not to hurt him. He looked around; it looked like an alchemy lab, very different to a potions lab, Alchemy required lots of intricate instruments, which were neatly stored around the room. He saw Harry standing in the corner and strode over. “Do you actually have an Alchemy lab?”   
Harrison looked up from the rock he had been studying and raised an eyebrow, “Yes I set one up as soon as I arrived in the manor, it is my favourite thing to do and I intend to get a mastery in it.”  
“Would you be willing to show me it?”  
“Yes after I have dealt with Pettigrew, look for memories then, I know you are dying to find out about your Godson.”  
Severus smiled, not denying the fact and started looking for memories, he couldn’t find any anywhere and he was a master legilemens, he looked to Harrison who was smirking.  
Harrison laughed at Severus’ pleading look before saying “I will show you the most obvious place.” He strode over to the corner of the room and beckoned Severus over “Stand in the corner, like you are a naughty child … don’t look at me like that there is a point to it.” Severus glared before putting his nose in the corner “Look Severus, concentrate on what you feel, put your hands on the wall.” Severus did so and two minutes later he was getting impatient when suddenly he felt a small tear in the wallpaper, he looked at where his fingers were and pulled back the tear a bit, he was pulled into memories of books, Harry reading lots of books.  
He pulled back out of Harrisons mind and they sat in silence for a few minutes as Severus tried to reconcile this boy with the boy he tried to teach occulemency to. “I don’t understand.” He stated looking directly into Harrisons eyes “Why would you pretend to be bad at it.”  
“Severus one of the first books I bought myself from the wizarding world was one on mind magics, I have always been a natural at them. If I had shown you then what I just showed you now, you would have found out far too much about me.”  
“I found out nothing about you just then, I saw you reading books.”  
“Be a Slytherin Severus, that is the most stupid thing you have ever said … Think.”  
Severus tried to not be offended that his Godson had just called him stupid, he thought about Harrisons mindscape, “I would have found out you liked alchemy, and that you spent a lot of time reading and that you knew mind magics.”  
“Pretty much … you wouldn’t have found out about the reading, you couldn’t see the rip until I told you.” Harrison tapped the table and Treacle tart appeared “Yum my favourite, thank you Whisk.”  
Severus smirked at the look of delight on Harrisons face before sobering and saying “Earlier when you said that I was dying to know more about you, you were right … I really want to know you, not the masks.”  
Harrison stiffened slightly before sighing and pulling a vial out of his pocket and showing it to Severus “I will give you until the veriteserum wears off in twenty minutes to ask your questions, this way you know that no matter what I say it is the truth, okay?” Severus nodded slightly hesitantly before Harrison downed the Veritiserum. He waited five minutes before starting to ask his questions.  
“Who is your best friend?”  
“Draco Malfoy”  
“Since when?”  
“About two weeks before first year, when Hagrid picked me up from the Dursley’s I met Draco in Madam Malkins.”  
“Why did Hagrid pick you up?”  
“I wasn’t receiving my acceptance letter.”  
“Why?”  
“Vernon and Petunia didn’t want me to go.”  
“How was your childhood?”  
“Terrible.” Severus almost flinched at that, he had hoped that Harry had had a good childhood.  
“How?”  
“Until I was eleven I slept, in the cupboard under the stairs, I had to do all the cooking and cleaning and I was beaten daily with my Uncle’s belt.” Now Severus wanted to throw up, he knew why Harrison had wanted the Veriteserum, it would stop him feeling the pain of telling someone about the abuse.  
“And in the summers away from Hogwarts?” his voice was hoarse now.  
“The same as before apart from they put me in a room with bars on the window and locks on the door, my trunk would be locked in a cupboard so I couldn’t do my homework.” The Veriteserum was starting to ware off and Harrison felt a bit sick about what he had just revealed “Potions wearing off only time for one more question.” He told his Godfather.  
Severus thought about what he should ask, it should be something Harrison wouldn’t tell the truth about without the Veriteserum, “How do you feel about me being your Godfather?” he asked warily.  
Harrison breathed deeply and turned to face his Godfather “I am relieved that I didn’t loose everyone before I could finish the war, I feel guilty that I couldn’t end your spying days earlier. It makes me hate Dumbledore even more than I did, however there is a part of me that is worried that despite the fact that the compulsion is gone, that you will still despise me, that it will be like the Dursleys, just because of the bond does not mean that you have to care about me.”  
Severus was exceptionally glad he had asked that question, he knew that he would not have gotten that answer without the Veriteserum, but the answer made him worry about Harrison’s sense of self worth, did his Godson know how amazing he was? “Harrison, I want you to listen really carefully to what I am going to tell you okay?” Harrison nodded “I spied for just under a year in this war, there was usually a meeting about once a week, I probably saw Voldemort about forty –five times, I was probably exposed to the cruciatous less than fifteen times. I was prepared to spy for years Harrison, even when the compulsion charm was active I didn’t blame you, you ended this war a lot sooner than anyone could have expected, I don’t blame you for feeling insecure about how I will treat you, however I can assure you that I don’t hate you, Harrison I was there for your first steps and when you first said my name my heart just about burst, Dumbledore made it so I missed out on your childhood. The bond is fully open now and all I feel for you is love and pride. I don’t understand why Dumbledore did it though.”  
“You are a slytherin Severus and Albus doesn’t like that … he wanted me at the Dursley’s so I would be meek and view him as my saviour … he wanted me away from any influence of people who could have led me to the dark. We don’t have to worry about Dumbledore anymore, I already have a plan of action for him and it will be brilliant, it will start the week after I claim my seats on the Wizengamot. Which reminds me I meant to ask … why haven’t you claimed your Lordship, I would have thought you would have liked playing with words at the meeting?”  
Severus gaped, he didn’t have a Lordship “I don’t have a Lordship, if you are on about the Prince Lordship, my Grandfather disowned my mother.”   
“No I am sure you have a Lordship … accio Severus Snape’s file” Severus watched as a massive magnolia file swept through the open door and into Harrison’s open hand.   
“I have a file?” he smirked.  
“Severus everyone I have ever met has a file … I met an old lady down the road yesterday even she has a file, all my files are self updating, so yours should now say on the front page with the general information that you are my Godfather.” Severus gasped and briefly flicked through the rest of the file, there was a copy of his birth certificate, his OWL results, his NEWT results, his Mastery certificates, his contract with the school, notes on his relationships with certain students and staff, a list of names he had used as alias’ in the past, a picture of his wand, some of his hair, a vial of his blood, his out of term address, there were lists of his allergies and a rough copy of his schedule both while teaching and not, there were pictures of his parents and brief biographies of them. “How the hell did you get all of this?” he asked looking at his Godson.  
Harrison smirked and raised an eyebrow “I am very resourceful, now I bet if I look at Dumbledore’s file which I am not going to do, it will show that he is proxy for your seat on the Wizengamot.”  
“Why would he do that?”  
“I can only make guesses.” Harrison said evasively.  
“You seem to be rather accurate on your research.” Severus said looking at the file pointedly.  
Harrison sighed “He wanted you submissive Severus, you had grown up in a neglectful household that was rather poor, and you found it easy to blame the man who disowned your mother. However if you found out that the man actually cared about you then your confidence would have grown, you wouldn’t have been so submissive. He probably hasn’t even thought about it since Voldemorts defeat, he also knew that if you were in regular contact with a family goblin instead of a normal kiosk worker that they would ask about your heir, which would automatically be listed as me. It is completely up to you whether you wish to claim the Lordship, Dumbledore cant stop you and he will be out of the political and school picture within a year.”  
Severus narrowed his eyes in thought “What are you planning?”  
“Nothing that you won’t enjoy.” Harrison smirked. “I am going to deal with the rat, I think it will be best if we go to the ritual room it supresses certain types of magic, it shouldn’t take more than ten minutes, I just have to pop down to the potions lab and get the permanent Veriteserum, its password protected so the elves cant get it, you can come with me or I could get Tipsy to show you to the ritual room.” Severus decided that he would go to the potions lab as he wanted to see what his Godson had set up.   
He gasped as he walked into the room, it had two work benches that ran the length of the room and there were potions simmering in four of the six cauldrons laid out, there were shelves at the far end of the room with every potions ingredient imaginable and in the corner there was a desk littered with parchment covered in Harrisons neat script, on the wall beside the desk there were photos of werewolves at different points in the transformation and a lunar chart. Severus watched as Harrison made his way to an empty corner to the left of the room, he glanced at Severus warily before quickly tapping on a sequence of stones and then hissing a password in parseltongue.   
The wall melted away and Harrison smirked when he heard Severus gasp, before them stood a small room with vials of potions along the left side shelves and rare and illegal potion ingredients along the right side shelves, Harrison quickly grabbed the altered veritiserum before striding out of the room and locking it back up, seeing Severus’ look of longing he said rolling his eyes “You can look another day.” Harrison could have sworn that his Godfather pouted. He chuckled and walked out of the room leading Severus up three flights of stairs and into the ritual room.   
Severus shivered as he walled into the plain stone room, the stone seemed darker in here and was infused with old magic, Harrison noticed the reaction and said “It is rather creepy isn’t it?” at Severus’ nod he decided that it would be better to just get it over with. “I Harrison James Potter, do hereby claim the life debt I am owed from Peter Raihil Pettigrew also known as wormtail, please Lady Magic deliver him to me.” Almost immediately Pettigrew was popped into the room and before Snape could even raise his wand Harrison pointed finger at the man and sent a non verbal incarcerous and stunning spell, the rat didn’t even realise he had been moved from his hidey hole.   
Severus watched stunned at his Godsons display of wandless magic and quick reflexes, Harrison abruptly uncorked the veritaserum and forced the unconscious man to swallow it. He then pulled a note that he had written to Amelia Bones, which had a copy of the map out of his pocket and what looked like a tie clip, he ripped the mans left sleeve, exposing the dark mark before tapping the clip and muttering “Portus”, Severus watched in complete silence as the boy clipped the note to the man and stood up. Harrison looked directly into Severus’ eyes before sighing and asking “It would look really suspicious if he turned up cursed wouldn’t it?”  
Severus fought the urge to laugh, knowing that his Godson was serious about the hexing “Yes, extremely suspicious. It wouldn’t fix anything Harry, Sirius will still have spent twelve years in Azkaban.” He said softly, placing his hand on the boy’s shoulder trying to ignore the automatic flinch.  
Harrison sighed and pointed at the man on the floor “Justice”, Severus watched as the man was popped away.  
“Where did you send him?”  
“The head auror office.” Harrison smirked.  
“Portkeys can’t get passed those wards Harrison.”  
“For my warding OWL we had to pick a building and study it’s wards, dissecting them and pointing out the weaknesses and how we would strengthen them, I chose the ministry building, I saw quite a few weaknesses, one of them being the fact that if the person who sends the portkey has coated the portkey in anti tracking potion it can get through the wards. I did that, I will of course point this out when I see the Minister again.” Severus couldn’t help himself he laughed, a fifteen year old had just circumvented ministry wards. “Do you want to see the Alchemy lab?” Harrison questioned. Severus nodded and followed Harrison up three flights of stairs before they came to a heavily warded door. Harrison glanced nervously at Severus before sighing “To get passed the wards I will have to add you to the blood wards, a lot of the stuff in this lab would be dangerous in the wrong hands, even though I only just got my OWL results I can tell you that I could go out and achieve a mastery tomorrow.” Severus’ eyes widened, blood wards were very powerful magic and he wondered what Harrison had in there to justify the use of them.  
“Okay what do I have to do?”  
Harrison pointed to a flat stone in the middle of the hallway “I will cut my hand first, to show that I am allowing entry, then you will have to cut your hand and place it on the rock.”  
“How does the ward know that someone hasn’t taken your blood and used it to grant themselves access?”  
“There are two things that would prevent that, I set up a fidellious on the manor, in parseltongue. That snake patronus earlier told you the secret, an extension of myself. Secondly my blood has to be willingly given and straight from my hand.”  
Severus gasped that wasn’t possible, wards couldn’t read intent “That is not possible Harrison, wards cant read intent.” Harrison strode forward and pointed his finger at his palm creating a cut; he placed his hand on the stone until it glowed.  
“Of course they can, a ward can be made to do anything, in my exam I warded a box which wouldn’t let anyone touch it unless their name began with a H. This manor has a ward around it, which stops anyone entering who wish me harm, if people actually understood and used wards properly then far fewer people would have died in the war.” He nudged Severus to move forwards and the man cut open his hand and place it on the stone “The stone also reads intent, if you were wanting to steal something from my lab or something sinister, it would take enough blood to weaken you so that you were unconscious until I had an opportunity to deal with you.” Severus felt the stone accept him and pulled away his hand. Harrison smiled at him before approaching the heavy wooden door and hissing a password in parseltongue. The door swung open to admit them and Severus’ jaw dropped, he had thought that the potions lab was amazing but this room was spectacular and it was clear that this was where Harrison’s passion lay. The room was exceptionally bright, the floor was white marble and so were the countertops that ran around the outside of the room, the walls were pure white and there was a skylight in the ceiling, in the middle of the room was a massive kiln. The walls were lined with shelves that were full of intricate instruments and vials. He watched as Harrisons posture relaxed and the boy strode over to his desk and checked something on a bit of parchment before hurrying over to the kiln excitedly and putting on dragon hide gloves before pulling something out. He walked over to a counter and called Severus over, “I don’t know how much you know about alchemy, but one of the most important things in alchemy is sunlight, hence the skylight. This means that we have very limited times to work and it is especially hard in countries that have cooler climates … like Scotland, which is where we are. Alchemists have been trying to discover away around this but there are very few people in the world who have the skill to use alchemy, it is extremely complicated and you need to be good at maths etc. I am the only person to study alchemy in this country since Nicholas Flamel nearly three thousand years ago, in his later years he just fed off of the philosopher’s stone. Anyway like I said sunlight is a problem, if we look at what we know about the sun, we know it is a ball of exceptionally hot gas, which burns and gives off a bright light. Now you cant tell anyone about what I am about to show you, this is me putting trust in somebody which I don’t do often.” Harrison took a deep breath before tilting his head and cursing, “Severus, in the top draw of the desk are some sunglasses bring out two pairs and put some on me and you.” Severus followed his instructions trying not to show how interested he was in what Harrison had done “This is just the start, it will grow as I feed it with energy” Harrison explained as he lowered his hands and revealed a small hovering, glowing ball of light which looked like a miniature sun.   
Severus jaw dropped and he reached out a hand to touch it, luckily Harrison had seen his arm moving and slapped it away, “You called me a Dunderhead.” He huffed, “It is hot Severus, it is exactly a miniature sun it doesn’t just look like it, that is what it is, it will burn you.”   
Severus blushed and Harrison laughed, “How did you do it?”  
“A lot of hard work and equations, last summer I got my degree in chemistry from Cambridge university and the year before that I got a physics degree from Oxford, they help a lot.” Seeing that Severus still looked a bit lost and if Harrison was honest he was a bit worried the man would try to touch the sun again, he pulled the man over to his desk and shoved some parchments in his hand, before taking off both of their sunglasses and conjuring a chair for Severus and slumping down on his own.  
Severus looked down at the parchments, which were covered in, in chemical equations and laws of physics, along with alchemical equations and diagrams. ”This is amazing Harrison.” He murmured still trying to work out the first equation.   
“I love it in here, it lets me escape and it is something I know I can do, there is so much that needs to be fixed in the wizarding world, but this is one thing that just comes naturally to me, I can come in here and forget that when I graduate I will have to take over the headmasters position, I can forget that eventually I will have to bring up the subject of muggles with the wizengamot, I can forget that half of our government is corrupt, that in a month and a half I will be back in cursing distance of one of the men who has ruined my life.” Harrison sighed and Severus tried to take in all the information Harrison had accidentally given.   
“What did you mean about the headmaster’s position?”  
“Dumbledore will be gone by Yule this year, he will be in Azkaban and he wont get out of the place alive, I am heir to Ravenclaw and Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor lines have died out and so they automatically get passed to me when I am seventeen. This means that I automatically become headmaster of the school on my seventeenth birthday, but I refuse to give up my last year of school, so I will place a proxy until I graduate. I know you want to ask about muggles, and I can assure you I don’t hate them but more needs to be done to keep out society hidden and safe, muggles attack things they don’t understand and they outnumber us and have machines that can wipe out whole cities, we wont be safe if we get exposed.”  
Severus nodded, the young man in front of him, had a lot on his plate, he decided to change the subject to try and cheer his Godson up “So you have created the sun, through chemistry etc, How did Flamel create the philosophers stone?”  
Harrison smirked before walking up to a shelf and picking up a book and then moving over to the wall and opening a safe, he pulled out a blood red stone and placed both objects in Severus’ lap “One philosopher’s stone and one book that I wrote on how to do it, you wont understand the book, it is written in a mixture of parseltongue and ancient greek.” Severus looked at the stone in awe it was quite small.   
“Do you plan on using it?” he asked warily.  
Harrison chuckled, “Never, I make one once a month and grind it up for the green house fertiliser, it means I don’t have to worry about the plants, and it has enabled me to gain access to previously extinct plants.”  
“If they are so easy to make why don’t more people have hem?”  
Harrison smirked, “You misunderstand me, just because I make one once a month does not mean they are easy to make, no other alchemist alive today has managed to make one, they are exceptionally difficult to make, they just don’t take a lot of time.” Harrison yawned and glanced at his watch “It’s half eleven, I have a meeting tomorrow, you are welcome to stay here tonight and come tomorrow if you wish, it is completely up to you.”  
Severus thought for a minute, he had nothing urgent to do this holiday other than claiming his Lordship, the less time he spent around Dumbledore the better and he was intrigued about Harrisons meeting. “I would like to stay if that doesn’t inconvenience you.”  
Harrison smiled easily and stood “Of course, Zar!” the house elf popped in the room and bowed lowly to Harrison.  
“Yes Master Harrison?”  
“This is my Godfather, Severus Snape, he is staying for at least tonight, while he is here I would like you to be his personal elf, you will treat him with the same respect you treat me.” The elf nodded and Harrison turned back to Severus and smirked “Zar is one of my more restrained house elves, I think he should work well for you, I was going to give you Winky but she is a bit like a mother hen, she reminds me a bit of Pomphrey. If you wish, you can ask him to apparate you to your quarters and back so that you can collect your things, tomorrow I have a trip into muggle London to check on one of my businesses, so smart muggle clothes would be best, then I will be travelling to wizarding Germany for the afternoon. It is completely up to you whether you come, you are welcome to stay here as long as you wish and the potions lab is free for you to use.” Harrison said, trying to remember everything “Winky!” the elf popped in and stood next to Zar “Set up a room in the family wing, not the white room or the red room, make sure everything is available for Severus before he returns.” The elf popped away and Severus pulled Harry into a hug.  
“Thank you I really don’t think I could have faced Dumbledore.” Severus murmured into the thick black hair. Harrison nodded and pulled away.  
“It is a lot to take in, I have known about Dumbledore since before I met him, and I still cant believe someone could be so manipulative.”  
“I think I will go and collect some of my things, will you still be awake when I get back?”  
“Yes I will probably be in the family room, just get Zar to show you, he will probably take you to your room first.” Severus nodded before taking Zar’s hand and popping away.   
Harrison made his way to his room thinking about what he had accomplished that day, he had sorted out Pettigrew and was ready to send the Death eater parchment to Amelia Bones, and he found out he had a Godfather. He sighed as he opened his bedroom door, tomorrow was set to be very busy and he now had to factor a protective Godfather into everything. He slipped off his clothes and put them in the wash hamper before pulling out a pair of clean pyjamas. They were green silk with silver snakes embroidered around the hem of the trousers and the cuffs of the shirt, he wore a soft emerald green cotton t-shirt underneath. He went and sat in the family room, reading a book until he felt Severus’ magic in the house, he waited patiently for his Godfather and then a man who looked like an older version of Harrison walked into the frame above the fireplace and Harrison groaned “Hello Sal.”  
“Hello Snakelet, I am surprised you aren’t in bed.” Salazar drawled looking at his Grandsons sleepy eyes.  
“I am waiting for Severus.” Just as he said this Severus walked in through the door and sat next to Harrison on the black sofa. Harrison sat up properly and took a deep breath “Salazar, this is Severus Snape, head of Slytherin House, Potions Master and my Godfather … Severus this is Salazar Slytherin, my annoying overprotective many times great Grandfather. Um Sal before you start shouting you might want to know that Dumblewhore had obliviated him and put a compulsion charm on him.” Salazar nodded and started to ask Severus questions about himself. Harrison half listened for half an hour before saying that he was going to bed.  
When Harrison woke up the next morning, it was seven o clock, he got in the shower and washed his hair, letting the hot water soothe tense muscles, he got out of the shower and dried his hair, he then slicked it up away from his eyes and styled it smartly. He then walked into his wardrobe and chose to wear his light grey muggle suit with his black brogues and a purple silk tie. He pulled on a black pair of boxers and his suit pants before putting on a white dress shirt and searching for his silver stag cuff links, after he had tucked his shirt in he pulled up his collar and placed the tie around his neck tying it in a perfect Windsor knot before pulling on his waistcoat and fastening the platinum buttons. He strode back into his wardrobe and put on some black socks before shoving his feet into his black brogues. He then walked over to the corner of the room where he kept satchels and briefcases. He picked out a black satchel before folding his suit jacket and placing it inside “Zar!” the elf popped in and bowed “I know Severus is awake, inform him that breakfast will be in ten minutes.” He said before walking out of his room towards his study, he went to filing cabinet and pulled out the magnolia file labelled as Grunnings, he smirked as he placed the file in his satchel along with a the macbook from his desk, today would be fun.   
Severus walked slowly to breakfast, thinking about the previous day, finding out that Harrison was his Godson. He wondered briefly where they were going in the muggle world before pushing the thought aside, Harrison would tell him. He looked at himself in the mirror as he passed it in the hallway, he looked a lot better, once the compulsion was gone he couldn’t find a reason for never washing his hair and today it looked soft and silky as it hung to just above his shoulders, he was wearing a black muggle suit with a black tie and black brogues. He walked into the dining room to find it was empty; he was surprised to see that Harrison was not there but decided to sit and wait for him. Not two minutes later Harrison strode into the room, carrying a black leather satchel and dressed very smartly.  
“Hello Severus.” The boy said happily almost bouncing with happiness. Severus smiled, in the five years since Harrison had returned to the wizarding world he had not seen the boy this happy.  
“Hello Harry, you seem very happy today.”  
“That my dear godfather is because I am.” He practically sang before tapping the table, a mixture of foods appeared on the table and the both helped themselves.  
“Any reason in particular that you look like you have snorted pixie dust?” Severus drawled pouring himself some coffee.  
“We are going to Grunning’s drill company today.” Harrison said lightly while sprinkling his porridge with sugar.  
“I have never heard of them.” Severus said, wondering why his godson was so excited to go to a drill company.  
Harrison smirked “No you wouldn’t have, I only bought it last week, it has a fairly high profit rate and is quite a lucrative business to add to my collection, however that is not what interested me, it is based in Surrey and Vernon and Dudley Dursley are employees.” He commented.   
Severus’ fork clattered onto the table “I see and what are you planning.” He smirked at the look in his Godsons eyes.  
“Voldemort never understood that there are some things that are much worse that death,” he said slyly “The Dursleys are completely caught up with how people perceive them, Vernon has been stealing funds from the business and Dudley only got a job there because of daddy dearest, I was originally going to liquidate the company but that is a waste of money and it will be much more humiliating when Vernon gets put in jail and Dudley cant find another job.” Severus felt like cackling madly, it was a Slytherin plan and was completely legal. “Actually that reminds me, I purchased the company under my business name, Alastaire Montgomery, you will be my advisor, you can choose a name, it just has to be muggle and high class.”  
Severus nodded trying to think of a name “Silas Fitzwilliam, I had a friend called Silas, he got run over the idiot but he wasn’t a complete dunderhead.” Harrison snickered.  
“After that we are going to Germany, I am bringing a change of clothes, wizards in Germany are completely separated from Muggles, they won’t treat us kindly if we are dressed like one. Well they wont treat you kindly, I am well known and loved in Germany.” He smirked. Severus mock glared as Harrison continued “We will be going to a custom wand maker, mine got broken when I made that map, we can have a look around after that until four, they have some amazing potions books. At four I am meeting an old friend I would like you to meet.”   
Severus nodded “Are you always this busy?”  
Harrison smirked “Recently? Yes I have to get my houses in order and sort out my life, after today things should calm down.”

At nine o clock Harrison and Severus strode down the street, Harrison was walking with a black cane topped with a platinum snake when Severus asked why Harrison smirked and said, “If there is one thing I have learnt from Lucius, it is that appearance means a lot, the bass of this cane is onyx and the snake is platinum, it shows my wealth, as does the suit I am wearing and the satchel I am carrying, I am a fifteen year old boy, people will think they can over power me … they cant be allowed to think that when I am their boss, it is also rather good for pinning people against walls.” He added as an after thought.  
They strode into the Grunnings building and stopped at the front desk, Harrison tapped the table with his cane, gaining the receptionists attention, he smirked as he saw her eyes dilating with lust as she took in his form, “I have an appointment with the manager, Mr Rawlins under the name of Alastaire Montgomery, I recently bought the business.”   
At the mention of his name she became very professional, “Of course Mr Montgomery, I can show you to the office that you requested and Mr Rawlins will be right with you, would you or your friend like any refreshments.”   
“Yes show us to the office, I will have a black coffee, Silas?”  
“A black coffee please.” Severus purred.   
They were shown into a large office on the top floor, the door had “Alastaire Montgomery – Owner” on it. The room had floor to ceiling windows, which showed a view over Surrey, there was a large black oak desk in the centre of the room with a black leather chair behind it and two green wingback chairs in front of it. There was a green sofa suite in the corner and the carpet was black and the walls were white, Harrison smirked, as he looked out of the room “It is surprising what they will do for the person that owns their company … I only told them that I wanted an office two days ago.” He made his way around the desk and sat in his chair, motioning for Severus to sit in one of the green wingback chairs, he pulled out the file and his MacBook.   
Severus watched as Harrison took a silver rectangle with a picture of an apple on it out of his bag and placed it with the file “What is that?” he questioned.  
Harrison looked up and smiled “It is a Laptop, very ingenious technology I own the company that makes them, for my Runes OWL I created a Runes sequence which allows muggle technology to work in the wizarding world, I am just waiting on the patent, I will show you later.” There was a sharp knock on the door and Harrison smirked before blanking his face “Come in.” he called firmly, opening the laptop and the file. An average man strode in and introduced himself as Mr Rawlins, he was pleasant and very professional, Harrison gestured to the chair next to Severus’ before speaking “I am Alastaire Montgomery, I am eighteen years old, I have five university degree’s one in business from Cambridge. The person sitting next to you is Silas Fitzwilliam one of my most trusted advisors. I have looked over the books and employee records and overall I am very impressed, I will be giving everyone in the company a 10% raise from you down to Jacky the tea lady.” Mr Rawlins beamed at him and Harrison continued “However I did come across some problems,” Harrison handed Severus and Mr Rawlins a sheet of paper showing thousands of pounds of company money being transferred into Vernon Dursley’s account each month “As you can see Deputy manager Mr Vernon Dursley has been stealing from the company, I can see how no one noticed, we deal in very big money, however the man will be fired and the police will be informed.” Rawlins looked completely shocked, but nodded anyway. “Secondly, we have somebody on the staff who does not have the qualifications to be here, a requirement of working for this company has always been five A* to C GCSE’s, Dudley Dursley did not receive any GCSE’s, he failed them all, he will also have to be fired, it doesn’t matter that it is only weekend work. Finally the company technology needs updating, all work stations will be equipped with Mac’s and all senior staff will have MacBook’s to take with them as they work, I own Apple so I will send everything over, I expect it to be set up when I return next month. Apart from monthly visits you will be on your own I am afraid, you can contact me with any problems of course, however you are doing a splendid job so I have every confidence in you. Now I have already contacted the Police they will be coming to pick up Vernon Dursley in ten minutes, so if you could call him and Dudley Dursley up to my office I would be grateful.” The man nodded and left the room. Harrison took a deep breath and raised his occulemency shields to full power. He was sure that the Dursley’s wouldn’t recognise him, which was good, he just had to keep a level head. He felt a hand on his shoulder and peered up at Severus, the man smiled warmly at him and Harrison instantly relaxed, knowing that the man was there for him meant a lot. The next twenty minutes passed rather quickly, Vernon and Dudley were fired and the Police arrived just in time to arrest Vernon.   
As they walked out of the building Harrison couldn’t help but feel lighter, the Dursley’s lives would be ruined. Harrison pulled Severus into a deserted alleyway and said “You don’t know where we are going, I am going to have to side apparate you.” Severus nodded and Harrison gently took his arm. Harrison apparated to a posh hotel in wizarding Germany. He let go of Severus’ arm and strode up to the front desk “Hallo Ich habe zwei Zimmer unter dem Namen Peverell gebucht für heute Abend.” The young woman looked up and Harrison beamed when he recognised her, “Sophia, seit wann arbeiten Sie hier lieber, wie bin ich meinte Rabatt in den Buchladen zu bekommen?” The woman practically shrieked before running around the desk and pulling Harrison into a fierce hug.  
“Harrison Ich habe gesehen, wie du nicht in Monaten. Wer ist das bei Ihnen?” she whispered gleefully in his ear, he picked her up and twirled her around.  
“Ich habe viel zu tun, ich tötete Voldemort, der Mann ist mein Pate, er spricht nicht Deutsch, so lässt Englisch sprechen in Ordnung?”  
“Fine Harrison … I will speak in your native tongue. Hello Mr Snape.” She said politely.  
“Oh right yes, Severus this is Sophia, she used to work in the apothecary/bookshop down the road, she gave me amazing discounts.”  
“Hello Sophia, it is a pleasure to meet more of Harrison’s friends.” Severus said while shaking her hand.  
“Why is you here Harrison?”  
“I have some appointments, this is the best Hotel in the district, I don’t know what time we will finish tonight so I booked rooms here, house elves are bringing our luggage.” Severus gaped, he hadn’t known they were staying away, but then again Harrison wasn’t likely to listen to him if he objected, he was very stubborn.  
“Are you getting more potions supplies?”  
“You know me Sophia, it is a high possibility, Severus is a potions master, so I have no doubt I will show him some of my old haunts.”   
Sophia glanced cautiously at Severus before leaning forward and whispering in Harrisons ear, “Some rare objects have been seen in Verschlagen alley.”  
“Oh really Sophia,” Harrison smirked “You know your brother would kill you for going down that alley … I will peruse the alley then, now my dear can we please have our keys, I have an appointment with Gerhard in half an hour and you know what he is like.”  
“Of course Harrison, I will see you later. It was nice meeting you Severus.”  
“Likewise.” Severus said as Harrison handed him a key. Harrison hugged Sophia and they made their way to the elevators, Harrison and Severus were the only ones present “Since when do you speak German?”  
Harrison raised an eyebrow “Since I was six, I speak ten languages fluently and have A-Levels in French, German, Spanish, Latin and Bulgarian. Languages come very easily to me, I find it useful as I have contacts in a lot of places, it makes it easier to blend in with the crowd, unfortunately we don’t have time to relax, we have just enough time to get changed, it is quite a bit cooler here, however it is still warm enough for short sleeves, smart casual.” they had reached their rooms and agreed to meet in ten minutes, Harrison shucked his clothing and pulled on a pair of maroon skinny jeans, an everyday white t-shirt and a sleeveless black hoody, he let his hair down and slipped on black dragon hide ankle boots, he emptied his satchel before putting it on his shoulder. If they were going down Verschlagen alley Severus would see a very different side to him, they both stepped out of the rooms at the same time and Harrison briefly inspected what Severus was wearing, he had on black slacks and a dark green shirt rolled up to the elbows. Harrison nodded before grasping Severus’ arm and apparating them to Gerhard’s wand shop. “I have known Gerhard since I was twelve, he is a nice enough man, if not a bit strange, he specialises in wands, however he has many objects you can barter for.”  
Severus nodded before asking, “How do you know all these people?”  
“I enjoy having contacts.” Harrison said avoiding the question. He pushed open a wooden door and strode into the shop “Gerhard, where are you old man, I have lots of money?” he jangled his money pouch and an old wiry man slipped out of the shadows, reaching for it “Ah ah Gerhard, you make wand, I pay,” he said in a patronising tone.   
“Don’t tease me Harrison.” The man whined as Severus watched the exchange eagerly.  
“The wand Gerhard, you brag about your skills show me.” Harrison drawled, inspecting his nails, the man huffed before motioning to a counter. Harrison stepped up as Gerhard pulled out four bags.  
“You must first choose the wood Harrison, put your hand in the bag and pull out the wood that calls to you.” Harrison put his hand in the bag and immediately could fell a piece of wood pulling to him, he reached out and grabbed the stick of wood, he pulled it out, he recognised it as Red oak “Red oak is very good for duelling Harrison. Next you must choose your first wand core.” Harrison once again felt a pull as he put his hand in the bag, he pulled out a long black hair “Thestral hair, represents the ones we have lost, next choose your second wand core.” Harrison repeated the action and pulled out a basilisk fang. “Only true descendants of Salazar Slytherin have basilisk as a wand core. Finally you must choose a focus stone.” Harrison put his hand in the bag and pulled out a firestone, he herd Gerhard gasp “Only mages can touch firestone, it burns all others.”   
Suddenly Harrison swept his hand towards the door and it locked, he then let his magic loose focusing it on Gerhard, it wasn’t hurting him, it was just ready to obey Harrison’s command “You are a gossip Gerhard, however this will not become common knowledge until I want it to, do you understand?” the man nodded quickly. Harrison nodded and unlocked the door motioning for Gerhard to continue.  
“Right well, you must tell me the length that you wish your wand to be.” Trying to regain his confident air.  
“Twelve inches, style it elegantly please, my old wand was a bit clunky.”  
“Of course Harrison, I will just go out back, it will be around ten minutes.” Harrison nodded and watched as Gerhard scuttled away, he motioned to Severus to join him at the back of the shop and started looking at wand holsters.  
“You don’t seem surprised that you are a mage.” Severus commented.  
Harrison laughed as he looked at Severus out of the corner of his eye, “It is a little known fact that when a mage starts to come into his powers, that they are marked, there are not many mages around so it has not been documented since Merlin’s time and now it is assumed that it was Merlin’s mark.” Harrison picked up a basilisk hide wand holster before turning to Severus and showing him his wrist, Severus watched in awe as a golden M appeared in a column of phoenix fire on his Godson’s wrist.  
“Why don’t you want people to know?”  
“In my second Wizengamot meeting I am going to call for a resorting of all Hogwarts students, when I last spoke to Tavin he said that he had sorted some students into the wrong houses for their protection, I know that I will be sorted into Slytherin, the headmaster may try to portray this as me going evil, and if he does I am going to let him, however when I release the information that I am a mage, people will automatically side with me, Mage’s can only work for the good of the wizarding world, this will make Dumbledore look petty and just add to the defamation of his name.” Severus smirked it would be amazing.   
Gerhard strode out of the back room, holding a delicate red oak wand before him, it had a delicate handle with a wooden snake entwined around the length, the focus stone was embedded as the snakes eye. Harry grinned, it looked beautiful, Gerhard passed him the wand and Harrison chucked him the moneybag, “Double the amount you usually charge … to ensure your discretion.” Harrison grabbed Severus’ arm and dragged him out of the shop. “Sorry for dragging you, but Gerhard can be a tad violent if you stay longer than you are welcome.”   
“You have odd acquaintances Harry.” Severus commented idly.   
“You don’t know the half of it,” Harry muttered “Apparate back to the Hotel reception, there is a shopping alley not far from there I think you will enjoy.” He said before popping away. They arrived in the reception and Harrison led Severus down the road, “This alley sells things related to professions, potions equipment or books, most of my alchemy equipment and books have been acquired from here.”  
“So is this the alley you were on about when talking to Sophia?” Severus asked.  
“No, Sophia was talking about Verschlagen alley, they sell a lot of rare and illegal items, as you know if something is considered dark it does not make it evil, my magical affinity is towards dark magic and so was Merlin’s, the laws that I hope to bring forward will stop the persecution of Dark magic.”  
“So Verschlagen alley is kind of like knockturn alley?”  
“Perhaps a bit seedier but that is essentially it. Germany has much healthier views on dark magic, only black magic is banned, I hope that England will eventually have the same view.” Harrison led them into a bookshop, which doubled as an apothecary.   
“Harrison is that you?” the shopkeeper exclaimed.  
“No it is his twin … you dolt of course it is me Lebinz, have you got that book I wanted?”  
“Yes, who is your friend?” the man was smirking, Harry never brought in guests.  
Harrison snickered “Not really any of your business Lebinz … but let me introduce my godfather potions master Severus Snape.”  
“Well excuse me for asking, but you have never brought anyone with you.”  
Severus greeted the man as Harrison scoffed “My friends wouldn’t like you, you’re too arrogant, anyway, do you have my tome.”  
Lebinz nodded before heading out of the shop “You seem to know him very well.” Severus commented trying to ignore the jealousy flaring through him because he had missed out on so much of his Godson’s life.  
“Lebinz is Sophia’s brother, he knows me very well, but tries to set me up with Sophia constantly.”  
Lebinz strode into the room, levitating a pile of books and carrying an old tome wrapped in a royal blue velvet drawstring bag, he placed the pile of books on the counter in front of Severus, who eagerly looked through the titles, while watching Harrison out of the corner of his eye, the boy was obviously excited, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Lebinz smirked at him “Let’s agree on a price first, else I will never get my money.” Harrison pouted before nodding “For normal customers I would charge a three hundred galleons.” Severus looked up from the pile of books, what kind of book was worth that much money? “However for you I will take it down to two hundred.” Severus thought that Harrison would try and barter a bit, getting the price down but the boy didn’t.   
Harrison smiled and nodded, pulling out a Gringotts card, he passed it to Lebinz and watched as the card took money directly from his vault “Book please.” Harrison said eagerly, Leibinz passed him the book, it was about thirty centimetres long, fifteen centimetres wide and three inches thick. Harrison slipped it into his satchel before turning his attention to Severus and the pile of books in front of him Severus had picked three books to buy and watched as Harrison bartered the price down expertly for him. They left the shop, Severus having put his books in Harrisons feather light, expanded satchel. They strode through the shops, both picking up a few items. Severus hadn’t had this much fun in years, Harrison was funny and intelligent, and obviously knew what he was doing, he never paid full price for items and soon they had reached the end of the alley, Harrisons satchel full of purchases “Marauder!” the house elf popped up in front of them, “Bring me and Severus a black hooded cloak, get the one I use for Shadow, empty my Satchel onto the bed and bring me it back with the cloaks.” The house elf smiled and bowed before taking the satchel and popping away, Harrison led Severus into a café and they ordered a coffee each. “As I said Versclagen alley is very dark and seedy, don’t use my real name and don’t tell people yours, I am known well as Shadow in the alley, you should come up with an alias, I am called shadow because of my ability with shadow magic.”  
“How often have you been to the alley?” Severus questioned while trying to think of an alias.  
Harrison smirked “Lets put it this way, I have been there enough that everyone knows me and have learnt not to cross me.”  
“I think that you have far to many masks,” Severus remarked dryly “Call me Anguis.”  
“Latin for snake … how fitting.” Marauder came and handed them their respective belongings “Keep your hood up, even if I put mine down, Verschlagen Alley does not treat strangers well.” Harrison said as he slipped his cloak over his shoulders, the cloak was pitch black and the shadows seemed to cling to it, he fiddled with the Platinum snake clasp before grabbing Severus’ arm and apparating them to Verschlagen alley.   
Severus looked around the alley, it was dark but clean, the shops didn’t have signs and Severus was immediately on his guard, Harrison strode down the alley like he owned it, the shadows moving to cover them as they clung to his cloak, as they were passing a side alley Severus was grabbed from behind and slammed into a wall, his wand was snatched from his hand as he gasped for breath winded from the impact, before he had time to react he heard Harrison’s voice “Take your hands off of my Godfather Maurice, you should know not to play with things that aren’t yours.” Severus turned to look at his attacker, a middle aged man with yellowing teeth and scraggly dirty blonde hair, he watched fascinated as the man paled from the sound of his Godsons voice. The man abruptly unhanded him and shoved his wand into his hand turning to look at Harrison.  
“I a-am s-sorry Shadow, I di-did not know he was yours.”   
Harrisons wand was abruptly pressed into the mans throat “That is completely beside the point Maurice, I own over half of this alley, I do not want customers getting accosted by you.” He hissed, “I warned you last time, when you were harassing that child, you have run out of warnings, if I see you here again I will turn you into the aurors.” Harrison shoved him towards the entrance of the alley and watched him scuttle away, “Are you okay Anguis?” Severus was stunned Harrison had handled that expertly.  
“I am fine thank you.”  
“Come on then we only have a couple of hours before we have to go to meet my friend.” Harrison quickly led them into a dusty shop filled with jars, from the smell of it Severus guessed it was a version of an apothecary. Harrison strode up to the counter and looked over it, “Hello Buster, where is your master?” he asked as a dog came barrelling around the counter, slipping in his eagerness to get to Harrison, Harrison lowered his hood and got on his knees to pet the German Shepherd “Oi Sarson, you fraud where are you?” he shouted into the shop as the dog rolled onto his back urging him to stroke his belly. A young man stumbled down the stairs and into the counter.  
“Oh it is only you Shadow, and a ... friend?”  
“Yes we wanted to see any rare ingredients and I will need the monthly file.”  
“Of course, I will just be a moment.” Harrison turned around as Sarson went out back where he kept the rare ingredients, Harrison found it hard to keep his stoic mask at the picture he was presented with, Buster was stood on his hind legs trying to lick Severus’ face. “Having problems Anguis?” he drawled. He could feel the glare aimed at him and had to fight even harder to stop himself laughing “Down Buster!” he commanded and the dog immediately came to lay at his feet. He smirked at Severus’ disgruntled grunt “Show off!”  
“Yes I am, ah here comes Sarson.” Severus and Harrison both bought a lot of rare ingredients and put them in Harry’s satchel. After that shop, they went to many others, they all sold things of a shadier nature and it became clear to Severus that Harrison was very well known in the area. Harrison picked up files from at least ten shops and put them in the satchel, and Severus found himself enjoying his Godson’s company immensely. When they exited the alley Harrison took one look at their dust and dirty cloaks and clothes before sighing, “We should probably change, my friend would kill me if we dirtied his rug, come lets head back to the hotel.” They both apparated and Harrison glanced at his watch, “We have an hour until we need to leave so you can just chill I guess, smart casual clothes, it gets a lot colder in the evenings so I recommend long sleeves and a robe, so have you enjoyed your day?” he asked as they made their way up to their rooms.  
Severus chuckled “Yes, although you never cease to amaze me.”  
“Well unfortunately because of Dumbles you never got to know the real me, I have spent a five weeks of my summer in Germany since I was eleven, I figured out how to break the trace and created a doppelganger so that no one would know I was missing, it is one of my favourite places, I own a manor about two hours from here, I was going to stay there but I am having an alchemy lab installed and the elves were edgy.”  
“Did people not find it odd that an eleven year old was on his own in a foreign country?”  
“Well that relates to what I said earlier, it is much easier to blend in if you know the language the locals speak, for all they knew my parents were in the manor, by the time I revealed my identity to a select few they had already accepted and respected me.” They had reached their rooms and Harrison called Marauder to his room telling him to take Severus’ purchases to him. He quickly put away his own purchases before making his way to the bathroom to have a shower, the hot water washed away the grime from Verschlagen alley, the actual alley may be clean but the shops were not. He got out of the shower and cast a drying spell on his body and hair, he styled his hair artfully into the ‘Just shagged’ look, using hair putty to add texture. He slipped on boxers and socks and was just about to find something to wear when he heard a knock on his door “Come in!” he shouted knowing it was Severus; the man obviously had gotten bored.   
Severus strode into his Godson’s room, but stopped dead when he saw his Godson’s back littered in scars, he really had not been exaggerating about the abuse, he quickly blanked his face and went to flop gracelessly on Harrison’s sofa making the boy snort. Severus was wearing a black dress shirt with a bottle green blazer with a black robe over the top with black jeans and black dragon hide boots, and he had scraped his hair back into a low ponytail. The shirt had pinstripe bottle green lines. He watched as Harrison strode into the walk in wardrobe “So, whom are we meeting?” he questioned.  
Harrison though about how to answer that, he wanted to shock Severus so he couldn’t give away to much information “A very close friend of mine, you will like him, you are very similar.” He pulled out white dress shirt, navy skinny jeans, a royal blue long sleeved V-neck jumper and his brown brogues before striding back into his room to get dressed.  
Severus watched as Harrison slipped on his navy skinny jeans, “How long have you known him?”  
“Nearly two years, but we talk to each other every other day, his wife is charming.” He said as he slipped his dress shirt over his shoulders doing up all the buttons except the top one. He walked over to a chest on his desk and found his Celtic knot platinum cufflinks he fastened them as Severus started to speak.  
“You are not telling me something.” He stated.  
Harrison smirked as he pulled out a red silk tie and fastened it loosely around his neck, his top button still undone “Now Sev would I really do that to you, keep something from you just to shock you?” laughing as pulled on his jumper, leaving his shirt hanging out the bottom, he slipped on his brogues and walked into his wardrobe to pick out a robe.  
“Yes, yes you would.” Severus drawled. Harrison laughed as he pulled on a navy open fronted robe, which matched his jeans almost perfectly.  
“Well as we need to leave now, I think you will find out what you want to soon enough, we are flooing.” He said making his way over to the fireplace “You will need to come with me to get through the wards.” Severus stepped into the fireplace alongside Harrison and heard Harrison shout “Olbinski Flur!”  
They appeared in an opulent entrance hall decorated in white and black, Harrison strode gracefully out of the fireplace as did Severus, Severus was looking around when he heard the sound of a child’s feet hitting the marble floor rapidly, he turned and watched in interest as a toddler came barrelling round the corner running to get to Harrison, he had dark brown hair and sharp aristocratic features, he was wearing navy dungarees with a long sleeved light blue top underneath and red trainers. Harrison knelt down as the child barrelled towards him “Onkel Harry, Onkel Harry Sie gekommen sind!”  
“Natürlich habe ich, Zacharia.” Harrison said as he picked the child up “Wo ist dein Vater Zach, können Sie nehmen uns mit ihm?”  
“Ja er ist im Wohnzimmer. Wer ist das?" Zach asked pointing at Severus.  
“Es ist unhöflich zu zeigen. Das ist mein Pate Severus. Englisch sprechen wie Ihr Vater angefordert." Zach shyly said hello before Harrison explained to Severus “This is my friends son Zach.”  
“He seems very close to you.” He commented as the boy snuggled into Harrisons neck as they walked down a long corridor.  
“He has known me for as long as he can remember and I often come to visit, he was born just before I met his father.” They had reached an oak door and Harrison briefly smirked at Severus before opening the door. As they stepped inside Severus once again wondered what Harrison wasn’t telling him. Harrison walked into the room and immediately saw Naomi sat on the sofa facing away from him, he shifted Zach to his hip and snuck up behind her, he placed a hand over her eyes and said “Guess who.”   
Her head whipped around and she beamed at Harrison jumping off the sofa and crushing him in a hug “Harrison! How are you?” Severus watched as his Godson was once again greeted with fondness, the woman had dirty blonde hair and a heart shaped face, she was dressed in a flowing grey skirt with a white blouse and a grey cloak over the top.  
“I am fine Naomi, I have a lot to tell you,” Harrison saw her glancing at Severus and said, “The person behind me is my Godfather Severus Snape.” At her incredulous look he just said “Long story … Severus this is Naomi Olbinski, the woman I told you about.”  
Severus strode forward and bowed slightly “Madam, it is a pleasure to meet you, Harrison speaks very highly of you.”  
“Please call me Naomi, my husband should be here soon.”  
“Severus doesn’t know who he is meeting Naomi, I thought I would surprise him, where is your dear husband, Zach said he was in here.” Harrison said as said little boy started to climb onto his shoulders.  
“Emergency at work dear, you know what its like, please take a seat both of you.” Harry sat down and pulled Severus down next to him while trying to wrestle a hyper Zach into his lap.  
“So how are you Naomi?” he said as he put Zach on the floor.  
“Very well, things have been relatively calm around here, what is your profession Severus?”  
“I am the Potions Professor at Hogwarts.”  
“Oh Harrison loves potions, though he said he wasn’t too fond of the Professor.”  
“Moving on,” Harrison said loudly “I wondered what you have heard from England?”  
“Not a lot, nothing special since you last came, why?”  
Harrison’s eyes lit with mischief “Just some news, but it can wait until he gets home.” Severus and Naomi chatted while Harrison tried to listen as Zach vied for his attention. Around an hour later the floo flared and out stepped a man dressed in a white polar neck jumper, black slacks, a deep maroon open front robe and black oxfords. Harrison leapt up and ran to meet the man “Isaak!” the man spun around to see who was calling his name and smiled broadly when he saw it was Harrison.  
“Harrison,” he said as he pulled the boy into a hug, “I didn’t know you were coming lad.”   
“Since when do I alert you to my visits, it keeps you on your toes.” The man released him and strode into the centre of the room, kissing his wife on the cheek and glancing at his son, he suddenly realised they had another guest and glanced enquiringly at Harrison.   
Harrison who had been trying to avoid tripping over Zach who had clung to his leg felt Isaak and Severus’ eyes on him and abruptly scooped the child up and strode over to make introductions “Right I’m coming, so Isaak this is Severus Snape, my Godfather, Potions Master and Professor at Hogwarts … Severus this is Isaak Oblinski, my long time friend and the German Minister of Magic.” Harrison relished in the gobsmacked impression on Severus’ face.   
Severus was trying to find his voice, how the hell had Harrison gained a friend in the German Minister of Magic, after an indeterminable length of silence Severus said “Forgive me.” He said with a slight bow “It was a surprise to learn that my Godson has such friends, it is a pleasure to meet you Minister.”  
“Please call me Isaak, anyone that Harrison obviously holds in high regard is a friend of mine.” They all sat down and spoke of general things for a while until Isaak said “So how are things in England Harrison, has anything interesting happened?”   
Harrison shot a smirk at Severus before looking briefly at Zach who was playing with his trains on the floor. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Zach “Muffalatio” at Naomi and Isaak’s perplexed look Harrison said “A simple privacy spell, he cant hear us but we can hear him.” Severus was gobsmacked, how had Harrison learnt his spell.  
“Before we move on, how the hell do you know that spell Harrison?” Severus said.   
Harrison smirked and said “That my dear Half Blood Prince is for me to know and you to ponder over.” Severus gaped and Harrison continued, “Anyway Isaak lots has happened, I defeated Voldemort for good, got Amelia Bones the Ministers position, informed Dumbledore that I know of his manipulations, I have accepted my Lordships and found out that my hated Potions Professor was my Godfather under a compulsion charm.” He said while brushing invisible lint off his robes.  
Isaak gaped, had his friend just informed he had destroyed a Dark Lord “Um Harrison, can you repeat that and go into detail this time.” He said proud of himself for keeping his voice even.  
“Okay then lets start, about three weeks ago, I received a fake vision of Voldemort torturing my other Godfather Sirius Black in the hall of prophecies. I of course already knew about the Prophecy as I told you, I also knew that this was a fake vision, however I had to go to keep up my masks. I took a small group of my classmates, we battled death eaters and in the midst of it all Sirius got killed. I killed Voldemort with a spell that can only be considered light. I then informed Dumbledore not to meddle in affairs that didn’t concern him. I informed everybody that Fudge was a death eater and Amelia was named as his temporary replacement, when I went to her office to accept my Order of Merlin I may have pulled a few strings to make the position permanent, anyway I got Severus and Lucius out of Azkaban that same night and met with my contact in the media releasing the story. I made it so Sev could keep his job and spent the next week trying to act normally with my real friends. When school broke up I went straight to Gringotts and claimed my titles and became an emancipated minor. Yesterday Severus turned up at my manor and we found out that Dumbledore had placed a compulsion charm on him so he hated me, I broke it and we found out he was my Godfather.”   
Isaak sat in silence for a couple of minutes, trying to wrap his head around everything “My life hasn’t been normal since you arrived in it Harrison.” He said “Well at least you got rid of one of the crazy lunatics, although I am a bit pissed off that no one thought to inform me as minister.”  
“Oh come on Isaak it shouldn’t surprise you, you aren’t classed as one of the UK’s allies since the war with Grindelwald.”  
“Yes well I wish I could change that.” He grumbled.  
Harrison sat stock still for a few minutes as the others watched him, they could almost see an idea forming in his mind “Well I have an idea that could start to form an alliance, of course it would have to be played very carefully, Amelia isn’t a fool, if she knew that you were doing it jus to get an alliance, it wouldn’t work.”  
Isaak sat forward eager to hear Harrisons idea “Well don’t keep us in suspense Harrison.”  
“I made a map which shows where all the death eaters are, I know that ten are in Germany, I gave Amelia a copy but of course she will need your permission to extradite them once they are caught. If you pre-empted her, offered them to her already bound and captured, it could be the start of a very healthy relationship. With me whispering in the right ears it should work very well.” They all sat stunned, staring at him incredulously.  
“How the hell do you come up with these things Harrison?” questioned Severus incredulously.  
“I really am just that amazing.” Harrison said as he pulled the map out of his robe pocket and spread it over the table, he zoomed in on Germany and looked at the death eaters who were present. He hummed, looking at the dancing labels “I would make sure you capture Greyback quickly and efficiently before the day after tomorrow full moon and all, full team of aurors for him I think Isaak, you cant risk anything with the werewolf strength.” He looked up as Isaak nodded and he had to resist the urge to look at Zach, the thought of Greyback touching him, made his blood boil. He looked back down at the map speculatively, “These eight, are very low ranking and from what I know, not very experienced with a wand.” He said pointing to a group of eight that obviously believed in strength in numbers “Approach in the dead of night and take them by surprise, they should be easy to capture.” He glanced at the last name and grimaced “Watch out for Walden MacNair, he is a fairly competent dueller, favours offence over defence, keeps two spare wands in holsters equipped with anti summoning charms, one on his right calf and one on his left wrist while his favoured wand is in a holster on his right wrist. He is particularly sickening for one reason, he likes to eat his victims once he has killed and raped them.” Naomi looked like she was going to be sick, Isaak was looking at him incredulously waiting to hear the punch line and Severus was just wondering how he got the information. “Two or three aurors all with high level duelling ability should approach in the middle of the night, hopefully he will either be tired or asleep and thus easy to subdue.” He stated as he made a copy of the map and handed it to Isaak. “Anything to add Sev?”  
Severus startled out of his contemplation of how Harrison got his information, even he hadn’t known all the information Harrison had presented “No I think that you presented everything I knew.”  
Three hours later, they had had dinner and were talking in the living room after Zach had gone to bed. “What are your plans for Dumbledore Harrison?” Isaak asked after they had explained about the compulsion charms and obliviates.  
Harrison leant back in his chair with his firewhisky on his knee “Everything has to be played very carefully, at the moment his name provides him with protection. Firstly I will destroy his name. Then I will go to Amelia with the evidence for the many criminal charges I have against him.” Everyone in the room smirked and two hours later found Harrison and Severus walking back to their hotel rooms.  
“So, did you enjoy the evening?” Harrison snickered.  
Severus mock glared at him and said “How do you even know Isaak?”  
“I take it you remember the death eater raid that happened at the quidditch world cup?” Harrison asked as they entered his room and sat on the sofa, at Severus’ nod he continued “Well, me and the Weasley’s had been there all day and we had seen the Minister of Magic interacting with Isaak, they obviously didn’t know I spoke German. Isaak had convinced Fudge he couldn’t speak English, so Fudge was doing all these hand gestures, I heard Isaak laughing to one of his bodyguards about it and when I sat next to him at the game I struck up a conversation in German and it has developed since then. I had already been coming to Germany in the summers and I took to visiting him a lot.”

Two weeks later, they were back at Slytherin Manor, it had been a rather relaxed couple of weeks, both of them getting to know each other. Harrison spent two hours each day getting his houses in order and Severus had been to claim his Lordship and inheritance and also spent that time arranging his house. Currently they were both in the potions lab and Severus was brewing potions for the infirmary while Harrison worked on a personal project at his desk. Severus kept glancing at his Godson, wondering what he was working on, he could barely see in behind the pile of books, he had looked at Harrisons notes, however none were written in any language he could understand so he had no idea what he was doing, he suspected that it was something to do with werewolves but he couldn’t be sure. He was startled when he heard Harrison’s chair scrape back, the boy never got up before Severus had to remind him of dinner. He watched as Harrison set up four cauldrons at one station before setting off towards the cupboard where he kept the rare ingredients. Harrison brought out a small jar and set it on the counter before heading to the shelves and bringing out the rest of the ingredients. Severus watched as Harrison worked for hours, completely focused on the four cauldrons in front of him. He watched as Harrison deftly chopped ingredients and stirred the cauldrons with perfect timing. An hour after their usual dinnertime Harrison stepped back from the counter and swished his wand emptying the three smaller cauldrons into the larger one. The potion turned an iridescent ivory; the colour of moonlight and Harrison smirked. Severus stepped round to Harrison and raised an eyebrow questioningly. “Not yet, I cant tell you yet Sev it has to simmer for a week, I don’t know if it will work, I’d rather know it did before I told anyone.”  
A week later Harrison was in his muggle science lab on the top floor of his manor, he was looking at werewolf DNA under a microscope, he had pinpointed the strand that was linked to the curse and was sketching it on the book lying next to him. Just as he is going to zoom into the slide more he hears a knock at the door. He steps back and waves his wand in an intricate motion disabling the intricate wards. “Come in!” he calls stepping back up to the microscope, he is wearing black ripped jeans, a tight white t-shirt and black converse, over the top he has on a white lab coat with his initials embroidered on the breast pocket.   
Severus strode into the room upon hearing his Godsons voice, he had no idea what the room would be like, he hadn’t been in in there before, with the amount of hobbies Harrison had he couldn’t predict what the room would be. He looked around as he entered and was surprised to find himself in a muggle lab, he saw Harrison peering into a microscope and sketching in a book, he was just about to go further into the room when Harrison said “If you are coming in, you need a lab coat, they are on the hook, make sure you wash your hands.”  
Severus did as Harrison asked and took a seat opposite his Godson, the boy was obviously concentrating deeply, his brows furrowed as the pencil strode across the page. Severus looked at the page, he recognised what was a generic DNA strand. Harrison looked up at him and smiled “Did you need anything in particular Sev?”  
“What are you doing?”  
“Getting ready to try my new potion.”  
“How is this going to help with the testing?”  
Harry hummed before flicking to the previous page of the book and turning it round to face Severus, “This is a strand of Werewolf DNA containing the mutated gene,” he flicked back to the page he had been working on “This is a strand of my DNA, I am an animagus, the potion SHOULD make it so that the werewolf just has access to wolf animagus, so instead of the mutation I should see a clean DNA strand, the potion will be ready in ten minutes, I will pour the potion onto the DNA and see if it changes.”  
“Why aren’t all potions that effect genes tested like that?”  
“Severus, you are a potions master, but how much do you know about DNA?”  
“Not a lot admittedly. How much do you know about it?”  
“I have a triple honours degree in Science, so that includes Biology, Chemistry and Physics, I completed said degree online at Oxford University, it usually takes four years to complete but I completed it in six months, while completing my owls and defeating a Dark Lord, it is safe to say that I know enough about DNA to play spot the difference with it.”  
“Um … WOW.”  
“Yes, I know … Mac!” Harry called Mac his potions elf and told him to bottle up the potion and bring him a vial.  
“Do you trust him to bottle the potion?”  
“Yes, it is his only job, I have no time as it is, let alone if I had to bottle it all.”   
“Yes you are exceptionally busy.”  
Mac popped back in with a crystal vial of potion, Harrison accepted it eagerly and uncorked it, and he wafted the scent under his nose and nodded before pouring it on the slide with werewolf DNA. He peered intently into the microscope and watched in awe as the cells changed into that of a normal strand of DNA. He looked up at Severus and grinned motioning for him to look at the slide. Severus looked at the slide and gasped, he couldn’t believe that it was possible that Harrison had cured lycanthropy. “Obviously this is only the beginning of the testing process, for the first six months I will just observe the DNA, making sure it doesn’t mutate back, especially on the full moon, then I will have to find test subjects.” Harrison noted.  
After that Severus and Harrison had a dinner of chicken, rice and vegetables. A couple of nights later, Severus woke abruptly in the middle of the night, he had a feeling that something was wrong. “Zar!” he called and the house elf popped into existence “Where is Harrison?”   
“Master Harrison be on the roof Master Severus.”  
Severus gulped and shot up from bed pulling on a dressing gown “Why is he up there?”  
“I do not know Master Severus, he is just laying on the roof.”   
Severus rushed from his room and made his way up four flights of stairs and out of a door, from there he climbed up a ladder and was faced with Harrison lying on the slanted roof staring up at the sky. He quietly made his way over and sat down next to the boy. “Why are you out here Harrison?” he asked.  
“Thinking about how there is so much to do in our world, about how despite the fact that I don’t want to become headmaster next year and miss out on my last year, it is likely that I will have to, the school is terrible Sev, we are rated the twentieth magical school in the world and there are only twenty-five. We used to be the best, but now we have a very limited range of subjects, half the staff cant teach and we have no post graduate programme.”   
Severus listened “Harrison all you can do is take it a day at a time, the school will improve when you take over.”   
“It is only two weeks until I take my seat on the wizengamot, have you decided when you will take yours?” Harrison questioned sitting up to face Severus.  
Severus smirked “Probably next week, I want to be settled in when you make your debut.”   
Harrison laughed and then said “Oh I almost forgot to tell you, I have arranged to stay with Cissa and Luc the week of my birthday, Lucius has extended the invitation to you, saying that you haven’t called all summer.”  
“I will of course accept, this summer has been a bit busy.” He said with a pointed look in Harrisons direction.   
“Tell me about it.”  
“What are your plans for today, I know you are prepared for the wizengamot.”  
“I have a meeting with Amelia Bones and then I am going to take my NEWTs in Alchemy, Warding, Spellcraft, Politics, Runes, Arithmancy and Duelling, I wont be back until late.”  
“Why are you taking some of your NEWTs early?”  
“I will have to take the rest of them at the end of this year anyway, I can’t be Headmaster and a student.”  
“What needs to happen with Hogwarts?” Severus questioned.  
“I was speaking with Salazar and Rowena earlier, when they first opened the school they wanted to open a primary school version as well, until Dumbledore became headmaster there was a post graduate programme similar to universities. These need to be implemented. We need to introduce a lot of subjects, replace a lot of teachers. Severus even the uniforms need changing, people just wear what they want under their robes and it reflects badly. We need two teachers per subject, and heads of houses need a deputy. I need to find a curse breaker to sort out the DADA position. I need to redo the wards. Equipment needs replacing, extra curricular activities need to be introduced … It is never ending Sev.” He sighed and flopping back on the roof.  
“Can any of these be implemented before you take over the headmasters role.”  
“One can, I received a letter from Gringotts stating that I could claim the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor Lordships because I have now been emancipated, this means I am automatically on the board of Governors and I hold four votes, I cant be headmaster until I become seventeen. The day after the Wizengamot I am calling a meeting, I will make sure we get new uniforms befitting of the school. The rest will have to wait.”  
“What are you planning for the uniforms?”  
“Traditional private school uniforms, plaid skirts, white shirts, plaid house ties for boys, grey cashmere vests with a band in house colour, white socks, grey trousers and blazer with house crest, shoes should be smart and black. They will also have a black outdoor cloak with their house colour and a scarf and gloves. They will also carry Satchels with the Hogwarts crest I am sick of people just carrying their books.”  
“What about the primary and post-graduate uniforms when you become headmaster?”  
“Well it is quintessentially British to make young boys suffer wearing shorts for school, so grey tailored shorts with knee length grey socks for boys, with a white shirt, house tie, vest with house colour and blazer, girls will have a plaid pinafore in house colours, with white shirt, the vest and white knee high socks and black shoes and a black cloak with their house crest for outside. For the post grad they won’t have a house, so a white shirt, purple tie for boys, grey trousers or skirt, grey waistcoat and grey robe and black shoes. These are uniforms that the founders came up with, I have just modernised them a bit, like the blazers wont have tails. When we introduce duelling as a subject that will also have a uniform.” Harry glanced at his watch, it was three o clock and he needed to get some sleep before his appointment with the minister “Lets head back to bed.” They both stood up and made their way to their respective rooms. 

Harrison groaned as his alarm woke him up at six. He rolled out of bed and made his way to the shower, the hot water drove away the sleepiness as Harrison washed his hair, he got out of the shower and tied a towel around his waist. He waved his hand over himself and watched as his hair and skin dried. He pushed his fringe back but let the rest of his hair fall naturally, he had recently noticed that since he had taken the glamour off of his hair, he could see auburn highlights. He then made his way to his walk in wardrobe and slipped on some white silk boxers. He slipped on a crisp white linen dress shirt and did up the buttons and then made his way over to his selection of dress robes, he picked out a light grey set with a sky blue lining, he slipped on the trousers and waistcoat before heading to the other side of the room to find his sky blue tie, he then fastened the platinum buttons on his waistcoat, then he picked up his robe and strode into his bedroom to pick out some cufflinks, his picked the platinum cufflinks in the shape of a lily and fastened his sleeves before slipping on his cloak and fastening the platinum buttons, the robe fastened below the waistcoat and you could see the watch pocket of the waistcoat. Harrison then realised that he had forgotten his shoes, socks and satchel in his wardrobe. He ran through and hastily slipped on black socks and his black brogues. On his way out of his wardrobe he picked up his black satchel and made his way to his office. When he reached his office he placed his mac inside the satchel as well as two files he pulled out of his filing cabinet. He then made his way to breakfast.   
Severus had been in the dining room for ten minutes before Harrison strode in, his jaw dropped, he had never seen Harrison looking so smart, the grey dress robes flared out from his hips showing off the blue silk lining, the sleeves were fitted snugly to his arms and the dress shirt peeked out from them, he could see the platinum chain of Harrisons pocket watch. Harrison looked much older than he was, probably helped by how tall he was “Hello Harrison, you look smart.”  
Harrison smiled as he sat in his chair “Thank you, it is a very important meeting.” He said as he buttered some toast and then proceeded to lather it in strawberry jam.  
“What is the meeting about?”  
“It is going to start with me getting approval for a venture of mine, then it will move onto the security of our world.”  
“What is the venture?”  
“You will find out later.” Harrison said as he stood up, holding his toast in one hand as he reached for his satchel with the other “I probably wont be back until past dinner so help yourself, wish me luck. Don’t blow up my lab.”  
Severus wished him good luck and watched as Harrison rushed to the floo.  
Ten minutes later Harrison was waiting outside the ministers office, just wanting to get the meeting over, he knew he could persuade the minister to see his point of view, he just hoped it wouldn’t require manipulation. ‘You can go in Lord Potter.” The secretary said fluttering her eyelashes at him, he nodded politely and made his way into the minister’s office.   
When he entered he beamed at the minister before bowing slightly and saying “Good morning Minister Bones.” Much to his amusement she blushed before saying.  
“Good Morning Lord Potter, please call me Amelia.”  
Harrison withheld a smirk, women were so easy to charm “Only if you call me Harrison.” He said as he sat in a chair in front of the minister’s desk.   
“Of course, so Harrison you asked for this meeting?”  
“Yes there are a few things I need to speak to you about, the first being Albus Dumbledore, as we discussed I am sorting it out, I hope that by late November his name will no longer provide protection, after that I am quite sure that he will be in Azkaban by Christmas.”  
“That is encouraging, when do you plan to take your seats on the wizengamot?”  
“In two weeks time, just after my birthday, I will be claiming seats for, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Emerys, Potter, Black, Evans and Peverell.” Amelia gasped and was very glad that she had been accommodating to the teen, he could single handily push her out of office, “This also relates to what you are going to do about the headmasters position after Albus is disposed of, when I turn seventeen, I automatically have the right to become headmaster, as you know the ministry is a completely separate entity to Hogwarts, however it is helpful if we work in tandem with each other, I will take up the position when I turn seventeen, I will have taken all my NEWT’s so there will be no problem with me missing the last year of my education. Obviously there will be a period of time between the departure of Albus and my birthday, I only ask that the ministry doesn’t interfere with who I place in the position.”  
“Of course that wont be a problem, are you sure you are ready for such a big position?”  
“Even if I wasn’t I would still take it, Hogwarts needs to be changed, we are ranked as the twentieth magical school in the world and there is only twenty five.”  
“I thought we were one of the best.” Amelia commented as she offered Harrison coffee.  
“In the founders time, we were, but they had plans to keep improving it, headmasters have just left the school as it was, never adding to the curriculum only taking from it. The school has stagnated, this will change.”  
“The other topics you wished to talk about?” she questioned.  
“Right yes,” Harrison said as he pulled out a manila file and copied it, passing one to Amelia “This file contains statistics regarding magical children in muggle orphanages, the number is slowly increasing each year, if you turn to page three you will see the statistics regarding those who grew up in orphanages in relation to who joined Voldemort. The fourth page is about Tom Riddle and his treatment in Wool’s orphanage, the next page concerns Tom Riddle’s career at Hogwarts, and the page after that tells the story about how Tom Riddle became Voldemort.” Harrison noted that Amelia looked pale, the statistics were damning “I am not showing you this to make you uncomfortable Amelia, our world has a problem and I have a solution for it, a lot of muggleborns get put into the care system by there families as the parents become afraid of the magic, these children are often left in the care system until they come of age. I am going to build an orphanage, especially for magical children, we have the ability to use blood adoptions so that when people adopt the child becomes biologically theirs. For those children who aren’t adopted, the orphanage will be their home and when they leave the education system, the orphanage will help set them up in a home. I will of course fund all of this myself.” Harrison cocked his head to the side as he said “The children’s welfare sector of the ministry needs a complete over hall minister. I was abused by the muggles I grew up with and I can tell you now that it was perfectly obvious that I was when I became a student. I can of course complete my endeavour without the help of the ministry, if you feel it isn’t a worthy cause, not only would it help the children, it would also stop lines dying out. I could employ my own social workers to move children from the muggle world to the magical world to keep them safe, of course this wouldn’t reflect well on the ministry, but that’s no consequence to me.”  
Amelia gulped, she would have backed the endeavour anyway but all of Harrisons points were valid, she wondered what could be done to encourage the adoption of the children, the more that were adopted into a loving family, the better, then an idea hit her “I will back the endeavour on one condition.”  
Harrison growled, what the hell did she want? He blanked his face and drawled “What would that condition be minister?”  
“That when you come of age you will adopt a child into your family, such a high profile name would ensure that more people adopted, I will also adopt a child and encourage the heads of department to also.”  
What the Fuck! Thought Harrison, his brain started turning over the scenarios, could he be a father and run a school, ugh he wanted ministry backing, it would make it all so much easier “Fine, but the child would have to be very young, no older than two, preferably about a year old, I will also state now that I will not allow this to become a publicity stunt, I will not have my child feeling like they are constantly under a spotlight, I will allow one interview with a journalist of my choice and a photography shoot once a year for as long as the ministry wants it, I will have it drawn up in a contract.”  
“Fine, off the record Harrison I think you will make a lovely father. I will start the remodelling of the child welfare sector. I trust that you will deal with the actual orphanage?”  
“Of course, I would never allow the ministry to run something I am funding.”  
“Was there anything else you wanted to speak about?” Asked Amelia.  
“I am going to put forward an idea in the last Wizengamot session before Christmas, I would like you to look at this file before then, you can pass it on to anyone you wish, in fact I would love you to spread the word, all the information is verifiable. I only ask that Albus doesn’t get a hold of it, he wont be in the picture by then anyway.”  
“I will do that, can I contact you with any questions?”  
“Of course”   
Harrison strode down to where he would be taking his examinations, his head was spinning, how could he ever be a father, he had been raised in a terrible situation, he had no father figure to base anything on, he was a very busy person, he not only would be headmaster, he knew that he would hold certain positions in the ministry including head of the wizengamot when he turned seventeen, which would mean he had political duties, he stopped in a deserted corridor and leant against the wall breathing deeply, everything would be fine, he would be fine, the child would be fine, he closed his eyes and sighed before heading of to his examinations.  
Twelve hours later, he apparated into the entrance hall of Slytherin Manor, he stood quietly for a minute, trying to calm himself down, his exams had gone well but he couldn’t stop panicking about adopting a child. He shuddered as his magic ran down his back, he needed release “Marauder!” the elf popped in and nearly fell over from the power rolling off his master “Tell Severus I am in the duelling chamber and that if he wishes to see me he may come and find me.” The elf nodded before popping away and Harrison practically ran to the duelling chamber, as soon as he went in he activated a duelling dummy to the hardest level and lashed out with his magic.  
Severus walked briskly down the hallway, something was wrong with Harrison, he could feel it through the bond, he walked into the room that Marauder indicated but stopped abruptly when he saw Harrison, the boy was spinning, dodging dark curses, firing his own back at the four dummies he had activated, he had never seen anyone duel as Harrison did, in seconds he had decimated three of the dummies and the last one fell to a cutting hex. Harrison flopped against the wall panting, trying to get his breathing back under control. Severus strode forward cautiously not wanting to startle Harrison, he sat down on the floor next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling the boy shuddering as he tried to rein himself in.


End file.
